Crisis Core: Persona 5
by MRJOJOUK3
Summary: This takes 5 Years ago before Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories) and Persona 5 Begins. This focused on Darren and his friends, the original Members of the Organization 18 Animals, who they assigned to look for the Missing Member, Jack the Raven. As they search for him, they discovered Jack's Origin, Project R. And how it is related to two other Warriors; Ryvine and Blizzard.
1. Characters List

**Main Heroes**

Darren the Dog — He was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Original Members. He wants to become a Hero just like Blizzard. And he have his friends who always be by his side. His Number was XII. And he's a Nobody to Doki (My OC Character)

Felix the Otter — He was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Second Original Members. He was a best friend of Darren. And he always his right hand friend. His Number was XIII. And he's a Nobody to Fico. (My OC Character)

Oliver the Anteater — He was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Third Original Members. He was an Engineer and an Inventor to the Organization Animal's. His Number was XIV. And he's a Nobody to Otto. (My OC Character)

Gabrielle the Goat — She was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Fourth Original Members. She was a Good friend to Darren. And she's very good in Fighting. Her Number Was XV. And she's a Nobody to Gabi. (My OC Character)

Alice the Flamingo — She was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Fifth Original Members. She was good Dancer. She was Best Friend to Mandy and Gabrielle. Her Number was XVI. And She's a Nobody to Anabelle. (My OC Character)

Mandy the Ladybug — She was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Sixth Original Members. She's very good in flight. She was good in Computer. Her Number was XVII. And She's a Nobody to Mundi (My OC Character)

 **Supported Characters**

Blizzard the Wolf — He was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. The Seventh Original Members. He is Darren's Mentor and he is stoic and serious, but with a playful side, giving Zack the nickname "Zack the Puppy." His Number was IX. (My OC Character)

Ken the Bunny — He was the Member of the Organization 18 Animal. He was good friend to Axel and Impmon. He was helping Darren and his friends on every Mission. His Number was VIII. (My OC Character)

Impmon — He was the Member of the Organization 15 Digimon. He was a Partner to Axel. He always support Darren and his friends on their Missions. His Number was VIII. (Digimon Tamers)

Axel — He was the Member of the Organization 13. He was a Trump Card of the Organization. His Digimon Partner was Impmon and a Good Friend to Ken. His Number was VIII. (Kingdom Hearts)

Zero — A Maverick Hunter who goes on a Mission with Darren and his friends. He always have X and Axl on his back (Megaman X)

Morgana — He was an Ally to Darren and his friends and a Member of the Organization 18 Animal. His Name for the Organization 18 Animal was Mona. His Number was XVIII. He wasn't actually a Nobody. He lied to Organization 18 Animal that he was a Nobody to Someone, because he want to see Other Worlds. And that makes the Organization Animal knows that he was a Traitor and a Spy who was not part of the Members. (Persona 5)

Lazard the Owl — The Director of the Organization 18 Animals. He send every missions for Darren and his friends. He's also a good friend to them.

Ryan — He was good friend to Darren and his friends. He has a Brother named Cody. He lives in a Peaceful Town. (My OC Character)

 **Villains**

Jack the Raven — Genesis is an authority on researching and interpreting the verses of the epic LOVELESS. and his obsession with the poem drives his actions as he comes to think of himself, Ryvine, and their friend Blizzard. As it's three protagonist. (My OC Character)

Ryvine — He was an Ally to the Organization 18 Animal's. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Organization bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for the Organization program. (My OC Character)

Hollander — He was a Chief Scientist to the Organization 18 Animal's. He was in the Project J branch of the JENOVA Project. He was holding his grudge to Hojo the Owl, due to the power struggle for the leadership of the science department that cost Hollander his job. (Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)


	2. Hold on to your Dream

**Crisis Core: Persona 5**

The Trains is going faster

Radio: Mavericks soldiers have taken control of a train Muka 93 Type 02. It is headed towards the City. Organizations Animals will be sent to take control of the situation. So far no change in the enemies movements. Start countdow mark! Mission Start! Prepare to be dropped off!

Then Six Animals Organizations has come out of the Portal

?: The train has been overruns by Mavericks in this World. Eliminate them and regain control of the train.

Darren: Oh yeah!

He and his friends jump off

?: Get Serious!

They landed on the Train

?: Kids!

Someone is follow them and it was Blizzard the Wolf.

Blizzard: Kids concentrate! The soldiers on this train aren't Maverick Hunter. Do you understand?

They turns around and Darren clinches his fists in excitement. They runs off to make their way to the engine train. Along the way they gets shot at and nearly falls off the train.

Darren: Whoa. My hand nearly slipped there.

They gets back up and rushes towards the Mavericks

Felix: Come and get it!

Darren and his friends slashes, jumps, hops, dodges everything thrown at him. They eventually makes it to the engine train and cuts the rest of the trains loose.

Darren: Expert Darren has arrived!

They heads to the engine room of the train and stops it at the City

 ** _Radio_** _: Train number Muka 93 Type 02 originated from a situation that began in the train station. Continue on to Phase 2. You will be ranked by your superiors._

Darren and his friends makes it to the train station in the city. After jumping off the train he gets a call

Darren: Darren here.

Blizzard: (on Phone) Darren, is it going smoothly?

Oliver: Blizzard, what's going on? The enemy were Maverick Hunter.

Blizzard: (Phone) Thosd were Maverick who has program error, short circuit in the electronic brain. Next you need to head up to the area above.

Mandy: The City, right?

Blizzard: (On Phone) Yeah. But before that you'll need to deal with the intruders at the station.

Gabriella: Intruders?

Blizzard: (On Phone) You'll soon understand. Don't go running out of breath.

Alice: Should be fine to go wild though right?

Blizzard: (On Phone) Just a little.

Darren and his friends hangs up and draws their weapons at the Heartless who come rushing in.

Darren: Well then I guess we won't hold back.

They finishes them off and receives a call from Blizzard.

Blizzard: (on Phone) I guess that was tolerable.

Darren: Piece of cake! I'll be a Master soon too.

Blizzard: (On Phone) Head towards the stairway that's near headquarters.

All: Roger!

Thwy heads over to the city and sees people running. They heads over to check the situation and is faced by a huge monster, Behemoth. Darren, with his skills that are nearly of that of a Master, slashes and dashes around the monster and quickly delivers the finishing blow. After the defeat of Behemoth Darren and his friends is caught off guard and someone points a sword at Felix from behind.

Ryvine: Showing your back to the Enemy... Overconfidence will destroy you.

They turns around slowly and discovers who's got them.

Darren: Ho-How?

Ryvine throws a simple slash at Darren but Darren has difficulty defending.

Darren: Darn it! You're not the only hero!

Ryvine: I would have waited an eternity for this. It's over, boy.

Darren his hit hard and his sword is broken in two. Somewhere else in the city, Blizzard is checking his cell phone.

Blizzard: That's impossible!

Darren and his friends is down for the count and Ryvinr decides it's time to deliver the finishing blow. But just before Ryvine can stab Darren, Blizzard quickly grabs Darren's broken sword and stops Ryvine. Ryvine stands back and Darren and his friends gets back up.

Darren: As expected of Blizzard the Wolf.

Blizzard picks up his cell phone and choose Abort Mission and clicks "Yes"; the VR mission ends.

Blizzard: Training is over.

Felix: How come?!

Blizzard points Darren's broken sword at him.

Oliver: Are you for real? But we were just about to get serious.

Blizzard hands back Darren's his broken sword. Darren and his friends sighs with displeasure due to their failure in their VR mission.

Blizzard: Hold on to your dreams.

All: Huh?

Blizzard: If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also-your pride.

He leaves the room and Darren and the others stands in the training room thinking about what Blizzard said.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. He Would Never Betrayed Us

After Darren and his friends long and embarrassing moment against a VR Ryvine, Darren does some squats to relieve himself of the stress. While doing squats in the lobby. Then Ken the Rabbit, who was No. VIII, comes to talk to them

Ken: Darren! You're acting pretty worked up over there.

Darren: It's obvious isn't it? During training-just nothing good-happened. It's pointless to talk about it. Lately, you've been pretty busy right? Everyone else seems to be absent

Ken continues to converse with them and explain the situation.

Ken: One member went missing. Also 2nd and 3rd member went missing as well during a mission in Tatsumi Port Island. There also seems to be no information about who did it or for what reason. Because of this Member disappearance it looks like your training sessions are over.

Blizzard walks into the lounge and Ken acts surprised.

Ken: Oh, it's a Master Member of the Organisation.

Blizzard: Kids, we've got work to do.

Felix: Oo! Sweet! It's been a while since I've had a mission.

Blizzard: Come with me to see Lazard the Owl. There will be a full mission briefing.

They head over to the briefing room

Lazard: Kids, it seems like this would be the first time we've meet. I am No. X.

Alice: It's a pleasure!

Lazard: Hmm. I know this is sudden but- Master Rank, Jack the Raven. A while ago during a mission in Tatsumi Port Island, we lost his location. Is there anything you know about it?

Oliver: Nothing at all!

Lazard: Hmm. As of now the organization is quite busy, so I'd like you to go and investigate.

Gabrielle: To Tatsumi Port Island?

Lazard: That's correct. We'd like to end this long stretching war.

Blizzard: I've nominated you all for Master Rank.

Felix: Huh?! bli-zar-rd! I love you, Blizzard!

Felix quickly jumps Blizzard overly excited. Lazard sits and chuckles at Felix being so childish.

Blizzard: Stop embarrasing me!

Felix: Yes, Sir!

Lazard: Once your preparations are ready, we depart immediately!

Darren and His friends runs over to his buddy Ken who has just entered the room. Ken learns that the Organization is offering missions through Save Points. After they cleans up and get their stuff together, they heads on over back to the briefing room and has a last chat with Lazard and Blizzard

Lazard: I will also be departing with you two. I'm expecting much out of you.

All: Yes Sir!

Lazard: By the way, what's your dream? To become Master Rank, I would assume?

Darren: Nope. To become a Warrior.

Lazard: Is that so. Quite a sad dream but a good dream nonetheless.

Darren: Huh? Come again?

They arrive in Tatsumi Port Island. All they have to do is follow a path that leads straight to the vity. Before they reach their destination Blizzard has a chat with the Kids

Blizzard: This path leads straight to the City. We need hurry. Team B is already moving into position and will be waiting for us.

Shadow: You all over there! Who are you?!

Darren: Leave this to me!

Darren swings his sword at the Shadows and they go down one by one.

Darren: All right! Next!

Blizzard: Keep cool, Darren.

Oliver: Not possible, not possible at all. Where exactly is that Owl watching from? But then again I guess he won't participate in the fighting.

Blizzard: Kids-Do you know of the Dumb Apple?

Alice: What is that?

Blizzard: How could you not know-? To not know what a Dumb Apple is just-If that's so then your promotion to 1st Class will be impossible.

Felix: Huh?! Wait! What the heck is a Dumb Apple?!

Blizzard walks away towards Gekkoukan High School and they follows after him.

Darren: Blizzard! Dumb Apple thing, what the heck is it?

Blizzard: It's properly known as White Banora. Once a year you could hand pick these off trees. The people of their village are quite fond of them and they named it the Dumb Apple. We used to go into farm and take a couple to eat.

Felix: You're quite the thief to say something like that.

Blizzard: I was training there.

Gabrielle: Say what you like.

Blizzard: Even still, I had much pride. The village mayor's house probably had the largest apple tree. The apples on that tree were probably the most delicious but I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all.

Darren: If he was your best friend, wouldn't it be fine to just let you have one?

Blizzard: Pride is quite a troublesome thing.

Darren: So what does this story have to do with becoming a Master Rank?

Blizzard: There is no loss in not knowing.

Blizzard laughs as he walks away again "Ha Ha Ha" they points at him furiously.

Darren: It has no relation, right?! It's not something to be laughing about!

They chases after Blizzard as he walks away. They soon arrive at the entrance of the Gekkoukan High School.

Blizzard: When Team B finish all the heartless, that'll be the signal.

Darren: And with all the confusion happening that's when we make our move.

Blizzard: Right. I'll be going to the center of the city and fight off the Heartless. You will go in from the front and then-

Felix: And then? Then? Then? Then?

Blizzard: Just do whatever you want.

Oliver: Leave it to us! This kind of stuff is my specialty. Grrr. Isn't B team ready yet?

Blizzard says a little prayer in his head to his Sword.

Darren: Hey, I've never ever seen you use that sword before. To be carrying it around like that, isn't it kind of a waste?

Blizzard: If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste.

Darren: Are you serious about what you just said?

Blizzard: Yup. I'm a poor wolf after all.

Alice: Was that supposed to be funny?

They saw the light

Blizzard: Begin the mission.

Darren does one fancy jump that gets him about 2 feet from where he was standing; quite the show off. Darren and the others storms the front door of the mall and Heartless ready themselves. After successfully killing of the Heartless, Darren and his friends barges their way to the center of the City. They quickly makes their way to the train station. After a few quick easy battles, Darren and the others arrives at the center park and arrives at the entrance of love Hotel, but is greeted by mascot bear

Teddie: First, a people weak in the pursuit of knowledge. Second, those protecting the city. Third, an ugly shadow. Prepare for your punishment!

Darren: Who are you?

Teddie: I'm the Strongest bear in town! With me here, you shall not advance any futher!

Felix: A mascot bear-? It's dangerous around here. You should hurry back home.

Teddie: You're the one who should go back home. I told you that this is the end of your progress because I will defeat you!

Oliver: We give up-This brat just told me to fight her-

Teddie: Pow-pow-pow! How's that! Give up!

Alice: ... ... ... Oh no! You got us!

Teddie: How's that! That was my true power! I will protect the city in peace!

Teddie runs off after believing he's defeated Darren and his friends

Oliver: Oh brother-I guess he's just a good, spirited bear. Anyway work, work, work!

They now enters the love hotel, hoping to find something. But all they finds is 2 HUGE Heartless Monsters! They quickly draws their weapons and engages the enemies! After cleaning up with the 2 monsters, Darren get a phone call.

Darren: This is Darren, no problem here.

Blizzard: (Voice) I'm about done here; we'll be meeting up in 5 minutes.

All: Roger!

Darren hangs up and waits for Blizzard's arrival.

Darren: Lazard! Were you watching us?! We better hurry!

Then they suddenly gets greeted by a third MONSTER!

Darren: I already said we were in a hurry!

They beats up the monster but let's their guard down for one second! And gets smacked and down for the count

Gabrielle: Not good-

They saved! By the one and only Blizzard

Blizzard: Once more a loan of my strength. Looks like you got something in your eyes.

Darren: Is-Is that so? Besides that, wasn't it important that you didn't use that sword?

Blizzard: Your life is more important than the sword. Well, just a little.

Darren: Thank you.

They left the city, to meet up with the camp but while on their way they're greeted by Lazard.

Lazard: Sorry, didn't mean to keep you waiting. I don't have field experience.

Blizzard: It's all right you did make the effort to come out all the way here.

Lazard: I am guiding our members to the end of this long war. And without fail, I will see it with my own eyes. Darren and friends.

All: Yes Sir!

Lazard: You fought hard during your mission to capture Fort Tamblin. Your work appears to be very reliable. To put it plainly, as for your evaluation-in distracting the enemy platoon, you skilfully supported Blizzard. For a Second, you had no problems handling this degree of activity. I will request you for the next mission.

Blizzard: Kids, do you know the difference between of the Organization Ranks? It is to ask for nothing more than more difficult work as your reward that is what being a Master means. Do not forget that. Come'on now let's hurry. Ryvine is waiting.

Oliver: Ryvine?! The hero? Awesome! I get to meet a hero?!

While returning to camp, Blizzard, Darren, the others and Lazard are accosted by some members of the Organization. Blizzard agrees to handle them while Darren and his friends takes Lazard back to camp to inform Ryvine of this new development. They does as they were told, leading Lazard to the edge of the camp where a pair of scouts plan to take the executive the rest of the way. Lazard tells Darren and the others not to worry about him and to go aid Blizzard instead.

Felix: Blizzard! Blizzard! These guys, they aren't Shadows.

Then a Summon Creature appeared

Darren: Summon Creature?! Who the heck summoned it?!

They swiftly deals with Ifrit, the summon creature, and does a little victory dance. But Ifrit wasn't completely out for the count. Ifrit tries to get up but is greeted by Ryvine's swift swing. Ifrit is gone in one hit, blown to pieces.

Darren: Awesome-

Ryvine remove the Shadow's Mask and it was Jack the Raven and another Jack the Raven

Ryvine: Jack.

Oliver: The missing Members! The same face?!

Ryvine: Jack's clones.

Gabrielle: Clones?! Animal Clones?

Ryvine: Where is Blizzard?

Mandy: He was supposed to be fighting here but-

Ryvine: Hmm, he went with him as well.

Darren: Huh? Just now what did you mean?!

Ryvine: It means that Blizzard will betray you. I swear it.

Darren: That's impossible! I know Blizzard very well! He's not the type of wolf who would do something like that! Blizzard would never betray me!

Ryvine: You'll find out soon, kid.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. We are Not Monster

Darren _: What the heck does that Blizzard think he's doing?! It's already been 1 month! Even Ryvine, the Ryvine, thinks that Jack and Blizzard are working together. The member of the Organization who were with Jack, where did they disappear to? Using copies to attack us? Blizzard would never forgive something like that! He holds his pride as a Warrior dearer than anyone. Ahh. What the heck is going on?! Blizzard! It doesn't matter anymore just hurry back here!_

Stand in the Lobby, Darren stands confused and frustrated over the events past. He suddenly gets a phone call from someone he doesn't recognize.

?: (On Phone) Darren, No. XIII.

Darren: That's me, who are you?

?: (On Phone) Lazard has called for you. Please head to the briefing room now.

Darren: Hey hold on! Just who was that?

Darren heads off to the briefing room with his friends after the call, hoping there would be something from Blizzard.

Felix: Has there been anything from Blizzard yet?

Lazard: It seems we can't even get a hold of him by phone.

Oliver: Then, why did you call for us?

Lazard: A new mission. I'd like you to go investigate the hometown of the missing Member, Jack.

Alice: Excuse me?

Lazard: According to our information, His master say he's no longer around. But I just can't trust it.

Gabrielle: How come?

Lazard: Because They're master and pupil.

Mandy: Ohhh-

Lazard: I've sent some of our staff to go check it out but I haven't had any contact from them since. I'd like you to go and check out the situation. He will be accompanying you.

They met A Maverick Hunter named Zero

Zero: I'm Zero.

Darren: Is this some kind of a misfortunate mission?

Zero: Once you're ready please let me know.

After his greeting Darren gets a phone call. Darren buddy calls him up, Ken. Darren tells him he's still in the briefing room and that he's about to go on a mission. Just before Darren, Zero and the other head out for their mission, Zero explains a few things about the details of the mission.

Zero: Pleasure to be working with you.

Oliver: We're just doing some investigating right? This'll be a piece of cake!

Zero: I doubt it. Originally Ryvine was supposed to be sent out on this mission. In other words this mission should be taken seriously. If you take it too lightly you'll fail!

Darren: What about Ryvine?

Zero: He refused the order, or so it seems.

Felix: Is that even possible? Aren't you guys just being too soft on him?

Zero: Ha! How about I tell him that?

Felix: Uhh! Please don't!

They take the Portal to their target location, Jack's hometown. Upon arrival Darren and his friends notices some weird looking trees.

Darren: Weird trees.

Zero: They're White Banora trees; otherwise known as Dumb Apple.

Darren: Which means this is Banora village? Blizzard's hometown?!

Zero: Exactly. It would appear that Jack and Blizzard are old friends.

Out of nowhere Jack's clones suddenly appear.

Felix: Aren't these the same guys from Tatsumi Port Island?!

Darren draws his sword and charges at the enemy. Being the skilled member that he is, these guys were nothing, he defeated rather quickly.

Zero: It seems they've arrived in the village as well. The safety of the villagers is what concerns me. It's possible that these people might have taken the villagers hostage. With weapons of mass destruction we'll get rid of Jack and his accomplices. It's what the President plans to do, so it would be best if we were to move quickly.

Gabrielle: All right, leave it to us.

While following the trail to Banora village Felix ends up at a resident, but is greeted by Jack's Clones and one giant spider-like robot! Felix beats the robot to smithereens.

Felix: Jack's Copy.

Zero: Where did you hear that from?

Felix: I heard it from Ryvine.

Zero: The machines you see here are technologies that were stolen from my world. Apparently they can also create clones of Jack with his power and characteristics.

All: What?!

Zero: But only warrior and monsters.

Oliver: Warrior and Monsters are the same thing you say.

Oliver inspects the robot, but doesn't get much time to because Zero hurries him to move to the next location.

Zero: This is Jack's master's home. His master are the landlords of this village.

Darren and his friends look at three fill with Dumb Apples, remember what Blizzard said

 _Blizzard: But I could never forgive myself if I stole one from there. The mayor's son was my best friend after all._

Zero: It's not a hard thing to believe. They grew up together and were best friends.

Mandy: The missing warrior, Blizzard and Jack, became accomplices, is that what you mean?

Zero: It would seem that's what Ryvine thinks.

Zero looks over at a tree with rocks under it

Zero: Oh? A grave. It looks new. Kids. Go find Blizzard's house. I'm going to go check out the grave.

Felix: Do Maverick Hunter really do work like that?

Zero: Someone has to do it.

Alice: What a pain.

Zero: Don't worry about it; because of you my pay is better.

Darren: Are you serious?!

Darren and his friends goes on their hunt for Blizzard leaving Zero to his job, checking the grave. They arrives at a small town but is surprised to see that there's no one around. They walks further in to investigate. More clones appear. They decides to go into one of the houses.

Old Lady: Is there something I can help you with?

Darren: Sorry to intrude! Are you Blizzard's master? I'm Darren.

Old Lady: You wouldn't happen to be Darren the Puppy?

Darren: What the heck is that?

Old Lady: Hehe. My pupil told me all about you in his letters. Zero concentration and like a puppy, he never calms down. Hehe.

Darren: That Blizzard-

Old Lady: You're not one of Jack's comrades are you?

Darren: Nope, not at all. So don't worry.

Old Lady: Has something happened to my son?

Darren: Even I don't know.

Old Lady: A while ago, Jack came back with a bunch of his comrades. Then soon after he started taking the lives of the villagers. Jack a long time ago was such a good child.

Darren: What about Blizzard?

Old Lady: He came back too. But he's gone somewhere and left his sword behind. That sword over there is our bravery, courage, honor, wisdom and pride.

Darren: So that's what it was-he never once used this sword before. Leave Blizzard to me. For now I think it would be best if you were to hide.

Old Lady: No need to worry about me. Jack will not kill me.

Darren: Oh-

Darren takes a long stare at the Sword then exits the house to continue his search for Blizzard.

Darren: Guys, Blizzard-Where are you?

Darren encounters more Jack clones. After beating up the wimpy clones, Darren gets a call from Felix. Felix notifies Darren that Zero thinks he might have found the base for these Jack Clones. Darren quickly hangs up and make the trek over to Zero and the others.

Zero: The grave belonged to Jack's master.

Alice: He wouldn't do that to his own master would he?!

Zero: It seems he has no reason to hide the truth. Did you happen to find Blizzard?

Darren: He wasn't home. But please! Give me some time! When I see Blizzard, I'll convince him to return. If Blizzard thinks it over, both him and Jack just might come back to the Organization.

Zero: I finally understand why Ryvine choose you all to take on this mission.

Oliver: Us?

Zero: Blizzard and Jack. These two were Ryvine's best friends. Most likely he didn't want to fight these two. That was the reason he refused the mission.

Gabrielle: We're Blizzard's friend too.

Zero: I'm looking forward to seeing you bring those two back. We don't have much time, we must hurry.

They breaks into the complex and is cheerfully greet by more jack Clones. Being the Warrior Darren is, he tells Zero to move ahead and that they'd take care of the clones. Oliver quickly finishes off the clones and later joins back with Zero. Darren finds Zero working on a computer. Zero tries accessing it to see if there's any information on it about the Genesis Copies. Darren and his friends walks into the next room and finds the one and only, Jack.

Jack: 「The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.」 You're quite the noisy one, Darren the Puppy.

His friend laughter for what he called Darren, then Zero comes marching in!

Zero: I investigated the grave at your house. Others of our staff were here to do an investigation, but it seems they've been killed.

Jack: Threatening me? Your information seems to be mistaken and not very reliable.

Felix: Shouldn't it be obvious? At the very least you could have let your master live.

Jack: That man have continued to betray me, ever since I came back to that house. Organizations Freaks, what the heck would you know?!

Jack throws a Fira at Zero and Zero is out for the count. Darren and his friends readies themselves for battle but before they can, Blizzard takes Darren's sword and points it at Jack.

Jack: Hey partner. Good. So it means your heart is decided. As childhood friends I respect your choice. However, can you live in that kind of world?

He leaves

Darren: Blizzard-!

Blizzard leaves Darren's sword in the floor and follows Jack out. Darren quickly takes his sword and chases after them.

Oliver: Darn it! Where did they go?! Did they leave the warehouse?

They loses track of them but see a door that leads outside, they opens it up but monster pop out in surprise! Out of nowhere Zero pulls out his blaster and gets rid of the ugly monsters for Darren and the others. Zero explains the situation to The kids.

Zero: There isn't much time left. We need to leave the village soon.

Gabrielle: Are we not going to look for those two?!

Zero: Any trace of this deplorable event will be erased. That's the method the company has decided on. There will be an aerial bombing on this village. Back at Blizzard's home was there really no one there?

All: ...

Zero: Hurry!

More monsters come rushing into the warehouse. But Zero pulls out his blaster again and blasts away so that Darren and using Firenze can get through. They continues their chase. When they finally reaches Blizzard home he finds Blizzard's master lying on the floor dead. Knowing that Blizzard kill him

Darren: How the heck could you have done this?! HUH?!

Oliver punch him

Oliver: Is this-is this supposed to be your honor and' PRIDE?!

Blizzard: My master no longer had any reason to live and I'm guilty of the same crime.

Felix: Stop saying things! We can't understand! Explain yourself!

Jack: I've told you haven't I? He can't live like that anymore.

He leave

Darren: Blizzard!

Jack trip him

Darren: Blizzard!

Jack: 「You will take flight? Even if the world hates us so.」

All: Shut Up!

Jack: 「A painful tomorrow is all that waits for you. Even twirling winds will not stop their flow.」 It seems Ryvine isn't here today. I wonder why?

As Blizzard leaves Banora, Jack summons Bahamut! They have no choice but to fight. After the battle Darren receives the summon materia.

Oliver: How could you use a summon creature! What happened to your pride as a Warrior!

Jack: We are-Monsters.

Gabrielle: Huh?!

Jack: We have lost both our dreams and our pride.

Jack flies away with his wings

Darren: Warriors aren't-Monsters.

Soon after, the village of Banora begins to be bombed. Darren and his friends gets picked up by Zero from his ship, they take one look at the Banora Village that burns down

All: Blizzard-

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Warriors But One Dream

Darren: Blizzard-The war is over. Everyone seems happy. But I'm-

Flashback has Started

 _Blizzard's Master: That sword over there is our braver, courage, honor, wisdom and pride._

 _Blizzard: Your life is more important than this sword. Well, just a little._

Flashback has ended

Darren: Where the heck have you gone?

Darren gets a phone call.

Darren: This is Darren.

Ryvine: (on Phone) Ryvine.

Darren: Ryvine?!

Ryvine: (on Phone) Come to Lazard's office.

Darren: Un-Understood.

Darren heads down to Lazard's office. There he's greeted by Ryvine, his friends and Lazard.

Lazard: Congratulations. Starting from today you are now a Master Rank.

But Darren and his friend doesn't look excited

Darren: That's weird. I don't feel one bit happy.

Lazard: I guess that's not surprising. A lot has happened after all. Darren, I know this is a bit sudden but I have a favour to ask of you.

Darren: Planning on putting me on another mission?

Ryvine: Yes.

Darren: It's fine. I accept your apology.

Darren and his friends is told to go to the briefing room since someone is there who needs to see them. After talking to the members, Darren and his friends has asked to head back down to Lazard's office.

Lazard: The company has decided that Blizzard and Jack are to be assassinated.

Darren: You're asking me to do that?!

Lazard: No. The nobodies will be.

Felix: Then we'll be-?

Lazard: They don't seem to trust you with it.

Ryvine: That sense of Organization Animal Members camaraderie will only dampen your decisions and-

Gabrielle: That's a lame excuse.

Ryvine: That's why I will also be going.

Oliver: To kill them?

Out of the blue the alarms go off!

Lazard: We have intruders!

Darren: Where?!

Lazard: Here! Ryvine go to the superior office. Darren and his friends take care of the entrance.

Alice: Leave it to us.

Darren and his friends takes the elevator down to the entrance. After getting off they sees several nobodies getting slaughtered by Jack's clones and robots!

Darren: Why are Nobodies fighting inside of the stronghold?! Is this all Jack's doing?!

They wipes out the robots and Jack's clone by the elevator entrance and makes their way down to the main entrance.

Oliver: Darn it! Even more are appearing!

In a few swift motions they slammers all the other robots and Jack's clones that comes through the entrance. After fighting several of them for a long while he finally gets them all. Ryvine comes down to the entrance to explain things to the kids

Darren: Ryvine! The intruders are Jack's clones.

Ryvine: This must be the work of Hollander.

Darren: Who's Hollander?

Ryvine: The technology used to make these clones was stolen from the Maverick Hunter HQ.

Darren: Are you saying that Jack and this Hollander got their hands on it?

Ryvine: Most likely.

Darren: I wonder-what are those two planning?

Ryvine: Hollander lost his position as head of the science division. Because of this Hollander began to develop a grudge against Maverick Hunter and us. He's most likely thinking of taking his revenge.

Felix: That's just stupid. So, Jack is also going to help him with his revenge?

Ryvine: If I believe this.

Oliver: Then don't believe it.

Ryvine gives a big sigh of displeasure and raises his head back up to respond to Darren and the others

Ryvine: I'll do that. Well now, Kids. There seems to be more Jack's clones in the city as well. Let's go.

They head outside and notice the other Jack clones ravaging the city

Darren: This isn't good at all!

Ryvine: We'll split up here.

All: Roger!

They heads to the Loveless district. Upon arriving at the district he notices a boy who seems to be in trouble!

Oliver: Oh no! That boy is trouble!

They going to save him, but they been stopped by Axl

Axl: This area is off limits.

Oliver: This isn't the time for this kind of stuff! Zero say something will ya!

Axl: There's no reason to worry about him.

Darren: Huh?! Oh-

They saw him defeated them

Zero: How are the other areas?

Axl: Monsters are crawling all over the town.

X: Even We're are on the move.

Zero: Axl.

Axl: Yeah I got it.

Zero: Take care of it.

Axl: Understood.

He take off to take care of other areas.

Gabrielle: So even the Maverick Hunter are on the job huh?

X: You and your friends have been sent out as well.

Felix: Although we're pretty short handed. Wait-You're a Maverick Hunter too?

X: I'm X. A B-Class Hunter.

Darren: I'm Darren. And these are my friends, Felix, Oliver, Gabrielle, Mandy and Alice.

Zero: Kids, aren't you in the middle of a mission?

Darren: Our goals are the same, can I help around here?

Zero: Thanks but no tha-

X: Oh, how brave! Zero. Darren. I'll see you guys later.

X runs off to another area and leaves Darran with a wink. Darran starts to get really excited about their new found mission. It's not long before Darren and his friends find X in another pinch. This time it wasn't any ordinary opponent though, it's Genesis!

Mandy: This one's a clone too?! This one seems a little different from those masked ones!

They fights the Jack clone and smacks him around hard. The clone loses to their strength. With the clone's last ounce of strength it tries to fly away but before it can Olive shot at him, taking him down.

X: To have wings was always my dream. Wings like an Angel.

Felix: A human with wings though is just a monster.

X: Wings are for people who wish to be free. They could never belong to a monster.

X takes a long stare at the clone feeling slight sorry for it, and then gazes back at the kids

X: As expected of a Master Rank Member. You're really strong.

Darren: Maverick Hunter and Organizations aren't much different, since fighting is our job.

X: Here. This is for saving me back there earlier. Well I better get back to work. You also have work in other locations right?

Darren: Location-Aaa-Yeah-

X: Let's hope we meet again.

X says his thanks and farewells to Darren and his friends, hoping they'd meet again sometime in the near future and then departs to continue his mission. Suddenly Darren gets a call from Ryvine.

Ryvine: (on Phone) After you're done cleaning up in city come to the underground lair.

Darren: Did you find something?

Ryvine: (on Phone) There's information that Blizzard's been sighted.

Oliver: Are you going to kill him when you find him?

Ryvine: (On Phone) The army is on the move but it seems we have some time. We will have to find him before they do.

All: What are you going to do?!

Ryvine: (on Phone) Fail to kill him.

Darren: Really?

Ryvine: (on Phone) Yeah, really.

Darren: You're seriously the best!

They arrives at the underground lair and find some weird surprised. They encounters a monster and has no choice to fight it. After defeating the weird creature, they inspects it.

Darren: Why is Blizzard's face on this thing?!

Ryvine: It means that they can make non-Genesis clones as well. Back at headquarters' training room-

Mandy: Eh?

Ryvine: When all the members were away we would all go fool around: Jack, Blizzard and me.

Alice: You were all really good friends huh?

Ryvine: Hmm. I wonder.

Ryvine has a flashback of that training day. Jack and Blizzard's sit side by side on top of the tower. Jack reads his favourite verse from Loveless out loud.

Jack: 「The mysterious abyss tis the Gift of the Goddess. In pursuit of this gift we take flight. Within the heart's water surface a hopeless wander will flow. Like ripples to waves come forth the dreams below.」

Ryvine: 「Loveless」 Act 1

Jack: Painful is it?

Ryvine: Having to hear you read it everyday-I have no choice but to remember.

Blizzard: Don't go swing your sword too recklessly.

Jack: Whatever.

Ryvine: Now. How about putting away that toy sword.

Blizzard: As expected of Ryvine, huh?

Jack: Blizzard, stand back please. I'd like to have a duel with Ryvine.

Blizzard: Jack-!

Jack: I too would like to become a hero.

Ryvine: Fine by me.

Jack: That laxness of yours, how long do you think you can keep it up?

Jack gets the jump on Ryvine and starts casting multiple spells. Jack skilfully controls his firas and directs them at Ryvine. It appears Ryvine has taken a full blow at his Firas and in the smoke Ryvine is nowhere to be seen.

Blizzard: Stop this. Are you trying to destroy the building?

Jack: All I want is to be a hero!

Jack sticks his palm in Blizzard's face and starts casting a spell! Blizzard takes a full blow at it! Suddenly Ryvine breaks himself free from Jack's magic. Now Ryvine is on the push and Jack is being pushed back. Ryvine with many quick swings of his swords ends up destroying the bridge. Blizzard jumps in and tries one more to stop the two.

Blizzard: That's enough!

Ryvine: Blizzard-

Jack: You're in my way!

Blizzard: Jack!

Jack attempts to break through Blizzard by casting another spell, but ends up breaking Blizzard's sword. The shard of the sword ends up hitting Jack on the shoulder and the VR training ends.

Jack: It's just a small scratch. If I just leave it alone it'll quickly heal. 「Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises.」

The Flashback ends. They continue their investigation in the Reactor.

Gabrielle: So was he okay?

Ryvine: It was no problem at all; Jack only had a small injury. Although, Blizzard-

Mandy: Blizzard? Did something happen to him?

Ryvine: Afterwards, Blizzard went on endlessly preaching-

Felix: About what?

Ryvine: It's always the same a lost heart, dreams, hope.

Darren: Oh. I kind of get it what you mean.

Ryvine walks over to the dead Jack clone.

Ryvine: So it's true. You two really are in league with Hollander.

Darren: Why have things turned out this way?

They head towards a specific room in the lair which Ryvine would like to check out first. Oliver turns a wheel and the door to the room opens. Once inside, they are shocked to find the same clone pod, used to make them, inside the room. Although this time it's an Jack Clone. Ryvine starts to search the room for clues and tells Darren to do the same thing, but Darren gets tired of the searching fast.

Darren: Ugh-

Ryvine: These things here are papers on Hollander's research. It says it gave birth to a normal child, which would mean it was a failure.

Ryvine tell the kids to look around some more but being the kid Felix is he tries to leave the room, but Ryvine orders him to continue searching.

Ryvine: Search more throughly.

Darren comes across a control panel and Ryvine comes up to him to talk to him. Ryvine reminisces about the past once more.

R _yvine: His injury should have been very minor. Although why wasn't it healing as it should? The one who was treating Blizzard at that time was Hollander._

Flashback has started

Ryvine and Blizzard wait outside the operation room for Jack's.

Blizzard: Professor Hollander, how is Jack's condition?

Hollander: I've tried injecting the serum but it doesn't seem to be working.

Blizzard: Is there no other way to treat him?

Hollander: Well, first he'll need a new kidney.

Ryvine tries to offer his services first but is stopped by Blizzard.

Hollander: You won't do.

Ryvine _: Why wasn't I allowed to help? System J warrior-_

The flashback ends and Ryvine continues reading Hollander's research reports. Darren feels he's finished his search around the room and walks to Ryvine.

Ryvine: The one born out of Project J was Jack.

Oliver: Project J.

Ryvine: Project Jack. According to the reports here and in contrast with the other ones it states that Jack is deteriorating.

Felix: Deteriorating?

Ryvine: And that's not all.

Mandy: Clones?

Ryvine: These things-

Unexpectly Hollander walks into the room, nor was he expecting Ryvine.

Hollander: Ry-Ryvine?!

Ryvine: Hollander, so you were here after all.

Hollander: Who do you think will stop Jack and Blizzard's deterioration?

Jack swoops in from above.

Ryvine: Jack.

Jack: I will not hand over Hollander.

Ryvine: Kids! Go after Hollander.

They went after him

Jack: 「Generously you are blessed with the Goddess' love. To hate the world, even as heroes.」

Ryvine: 「Loveless」? You haven't changed.

Jack: The three friends are now gathered. One becomes the prisoner. One will take flight. The last remaining friend becomes the hero.

Ryvine: That's quite the story.

Jack: If this were a play, would I take the role of the hero? Or would you?

Ryvine: You can be the hero if you want.

Jack: Oh. Your fame should have originally been mine.

Ryvine: How pointless.

Jack: Even now that is. What I truly wish to obtain is the 「Gift of the Goddess」.

Darren and his friends continues their chase after Hollander and follows Hollander into several corridors before reaching him. Finally They chases Hollander and corners him in what seems like a hangar bay. Confidently they walks up to a scared and frighten Hollander.

Darren: Do you even know what you're doing?! Doing what Hollander tells you to do?

Before they can make their move on Hollander, a Sword blocks their path.

Oliver: What do you plan on doing?!

Blizzard: World conquest.

Gabrielle: Would you stop the boring jokes already?!

Blizzard: Then, revenge.

Felix: Against whom?!

Then Blizzard grow one wing on his right back

All: Blizzard!

Blizzard: I-I've become a monster. As a monster the only thing I can think of doing is world conquest or revenge.

Darren: You're wrong. Wings don't make you a monster.

Blizzard: If that's so, then what are these?

All: Wings of an Angel.

Blizzard: I see. Then as an Angel what goals should I have? What dreams should I have?!

Then he put down his sword

All: Blizzard-

Blizzard: Angels have only one dream.

Alice: Please tell us!

Blizzard: To be exist.

Blizzard thrusts the kids in the stomach and sends them flying. They stands back up but shows no will to fight, leaving only a smile on their face.

Blizzard: Fight!

They carries their long smiles and shakes their head at Blizzard. Inside them is sadden by the fact they can't save their friend, they longs for their friend Blizzard to return them. Blizzard casts his materia and sends a spell Kid's way. They has no time to counterattack and ends up trying to block the attack. The floor beneath them breaks apart and sends them flying downwards towards the portal.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Where Did Everyone Go

Not knowing where he has fallen to, Darren is slightly confused and dazed. Darren dreams of his master and wakes up to an unfamiliar voice.

B _oy: Did something happen?_

Darren: Master? I want to save my friend. But I don't know what I should do.

Boy: Helloooo!

Darren: Master-?

He wake up and it was Ryan who looks young

Ryan: Helloooo! Hurray!

Darren: Heaven?

Ryan: No such luck. This is the park.

Gabrielle: An Angel?

Ryan: I'm Ryan. You came falling from above, gave me quite a scare.

Felix: So you're the one who saved me.

Ryan: No, not really. All I did was, "Helloooo?"

Oliver: Ha Ha Ha. Thanks so much, Ryan. I'm Oliver, this is Felix, Darren, Gabrielle, Mandy and Alice! Hmm, I got to repay you somehow.

Ryan: No no, it's fine.

Darren: No, that just won't do! Oh how about we hang out?

Ryan: What's that suppose to mean? That so silly.

Felix is gonna walk, Ryan knows he walking towards the Flower

Ryan: Stop! Don't step on the flowers!

Felix: What?

Ryan: Normally people would be careful around flowers.

Felix: Sorry about that, but I'm not normal. Flowers are a pretty rare sight. In the city, these are a luxury.

Ryan: They only bloom here. The ones I have planted as well are growing quite well.

Darren: If it were me I'd sell the flowers for some money. In the city, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets!

Ryan: In the city, lots of flowers will attract people with lots of money in their wallets? I've never really thought of it before.

Darren soon realizes their situation and decides it's time for them to return back to Stronghold. Although it would seem he knows little of the slums and decides to ask Ryan to escort him to the city entrance. Felix asks her how to get out and she agrees. He asks them where they're going but even they doesn't know. Ryan tells them that he's in the Neighborhood. They both make their way to the shopping district.

They arrive at the front entrance of the shopping district. They talk a bit about the city; Darren and his friends feels that something is really missing in the atmosphere. They soon realizes that the city have a sun. Dyan acts a bit depressed about his brother not here, but Gabrielle cheers him up by telling him that once he starts selling the flowers he'll be able to see his brother. They both walk into the shops area. Felix suddenly comes up with an idea; he tells Ryan that it'd be a good idea to make a Flower Sale Wagon. That way she could carry lots of them at the same time. Later theh accompanies Ryan to a certain store he likes.

Store Owner: Oh. Ryan. With your pets today huh?

Ryan: Um, perhaps.

Store Owner: Huh? You're-the one who was chasing that kid earlier weren't you? I heard it from the other town's people. In their head they probably thinks all strangers are bad although they're a good kids. We sincerely apologize for being so cool towards you. Nevertheless, Ryan, you've found yourself a really good friends here.

Ryan: Mm. It's not like that at all. Not like that at all.

He turns around and faces them to ask them a question.

Ryan: Hey, is it okay if I take a look at this shop for a bit?

Alice: What? So the reason you brought us to the town was to go shopping huh?

Ryan: I guess not then.

They acts shocked because Ryan took them seriously and not as a joke.

Darren: I was just joking, it's all right. Go ahead and find the one you like.

Ryan: Thank you. It'll only be a short while. I'll be quick.

Felix: It seems like you have a lot of interest in this store.

Ryan: Yup, just window shopping here is pretty fun.

Darren: Hey, Ryan.

Ryan: Yes?

Darren: About when you said "Hellooo-?" to wake up, we still owe you for that.

Ryan chuckles.

Ryan: It's really okay. You were offering me one right?

Mandy: You said it sounded dumb right?

Ryan: But that was because-

Darren: Then for helping me get out, I'll buy you a gift to commemorate our meeting today.

Ryan: Are you sure?

Felix: It's fine.

Ryan: Then-is this one okay?

Darren: Got it, I'll go pay for it. Just wait here.

Darren runs back to Eyan after making the purchase and helps him put a new shoes

Darren: Like this?

Ryan: Did you make sure it's on properly? It won't fly off into the wind will it?

Darren: Well it's okay like this right?

Ryan: Yup-this is great! Thank you, Darren. I promise to cherish it-Hey do you still have some time?

Darren: I suppose but how come?

Ryan: Want to come to my house with me?

Oliver: Oh, like a hangout.

Ryan: Yup!

Darren: Then let's go.

Thwy head over to Ryan's house for their first hang out. As they walk Ryan starts off the conversation.

Ryan: Have you ever met someone from another world before?

Oliver: Probably.

Ryan: I wonder if it's a happy thing.

Gabrielle: What do you mean?

Ryan: A children's story of the hero that protects the world. But, that isn't normal. I'm not quite sure but you have to do some special kind of surgery right?

Mandy: It seems like it.

Ryan: I think being normal is the greatest happiness. Somehow other world seem weird.

Alice: I see, weird huh?

Ryan: And also, scary. They like fighting so much.

Darren: I happen to be from another world.

Ryan: Sorry!

An awkward atmosphere hits the two but he manages to bring them back together with his words.

Ryan: So cool.

Darren: My looks?

Ryan: He He. No, your eyes

Darren: Do you like'em? If that's so, then look at them some more. Eyes filled with signs of a warrior.

Ryan: Oh stop it.

Alice: Ha Ha. If you look into them looks like you can see the sky doesn't it?

Ryan: If it's that sky I'm looking at then I'm not scared at all.

Oliver: It's true though that there's nothing normal about me at all. Ryan, you don't have a problem with that do you?

Ryan: I wonder if today will be a peaceful one? Then I thought to myself, "Today a warrior will drop from the sky".

Darren: It wasn't such a bad thing.

Ryan: Yup.

Darren gets a phone call from Ryvine.

Ryvine: (on Phone) Kids return to the Stronghold immediately. Jack has started his attack.

Darren: Understood.

Darren quickly hangs up.

Oliver: It looks like we have to go somewhere.

Ryan: Then, I guess I'll be going. I'll see you again right?

Darren: Of course!

Ryan: Give it your all to save your friend.

Oliver: Huh?

Ryan: You said so while dreaming.

Darren: We'll be fine. I feel we can do it now.

Darren and hos friends makes their way back to city. While running across the highway there they encounters several new Jack's Clones, it appears they're evolving! They eventually breaks through the swarm of Clones but encounters someone unexpected.

Blizzard: Lend me your strength!

Darren: Why should we? We can't understand what you're thinking at all.

Blizzard: The truth is, even I don't know. From time to time I feel like I'm about to snap but no matter the situation I can't let go of my pride as long as I have this Sword. Kids, fight alongside me. The enemy will be anything that torments the world.

Felix: Our strength-we'll lend it to you.

They turns around but Blizzard's already disappeared. But it's just Blizzard swooping up behind them to pick them up.

Blizzard: We don't have time to dawdle here.

Oliver: It's fine!

Blizzard: Flying is quite a good feeling.

Blizzard quickly flies with fhem to the City. Once inside they find Ryvine fighting against more Jack Clones. They stays to defend the current floor, Blizzard goes below and Darren with his friends heads up to the upper floor to make sure Professor Hojo the Duck is all right. They makes their way to the laboratory.

Darren: Thank goodness, you're safe.

Hojo: The combination isn't quite complete yet.

Otto: Right now the building is swarming with Jack's Clones. I have to take you to safety!

Hojo: You're going to my protector?

Felix: In any case, shouldn't we leave together?

Hojo: Ku Ku Ku. Deteriorating monsters have no fear.

Mandy: Are you-talking about Jack?

Hojo: That is correct. It is the Life Body of Knowledge that fell from the sky, a product that was used in those foolish times.

Darren: Life Body of Knowledge?

Hojo: The disaster which came from the sky Jenova.

All: Uhhh-

Hojo: Not knowing is not a problem. Without even thinking, your first job should be to protect my brain before me.

They're still confused, walks around the laboratory trying to find clues on Jack. They tries and helps Hojo with one of his experiments but before theyncan, the man they speak of swoops in.

Hojo: Speak of the devil! Is this Hollander's order? Do you really think if you follow Hollander your deterioration will stop? How sad, truly how sad!

Darren: Jack!

Hojo: Ku Ku Ku. No second-rate scientist can stop your deterioration.

Blizzard makes his entrance as well.

Blizzard: Stop this already, Blizzard!

Hojo: Well isn't this quite the sight.

Jack: 「It is your fate. Your dreams and pride are no more. From the Goddess's bow, the fated arrow is released」

Hojo: Hollander's monsters are now gathered.

Felix: SHUT UP!

Jack: 「Loveless」 Act 4

Hojo: The scene where the best friends duel each other. An epic story from a long time ago. I've read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless.

Blizzard: Was there an end to the duel?

Hojo: Unknown. The last act is missing. Even till today it hasn't been found.

Jack: There is an end. What meaning do you think the Goddess's gift has for us?

Jack flies out of the wall his just blew up and both Darren, His friends and Blizzard chase after him.

Oliver: Hey! Wait, Jack!

Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief-and your peaceful slumber.」

Gabrielle: He's using a summon again.

Blizzard: Kids, I'm counting on you.

All: Huh?

Blizzard: I know you can beat it.

Darren: Hey don't leave us here! Wait for us!

After he drops them off to fight the summon creature, Darren suddenly get a phone call.

Darren: Ryan? You know what? I'll give you a call a little later. I've got a guest who's just arrived.

Darren hangs up the phone.

Darren: Can't be rude to our guests now can we?

They gets pumped up and fights a new Bahamut! Blasting swing after swing, the Kids finally defeats Bahamut.

Oliver: Where has everyone gone?

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. Never Relinquish the Pride of A Warrior

Darren and his friends returns to the base after the grand battle against Bahamut. They can't seem to find anyone, Blizzard, Jack or even Ryvine. Darren gets a phone call from Ryan. It seems something is up so they makes their way to go see Ryan at his house. They makes it to the shopping area safely, but all of a sudden Blizzard flies on in.

Darren: Where the heck have you been?!

Blizzard: Sorry about leaving you there earlier.

Oliver: You don't plan on leaving us again, do you?

Blizzard: Jack and Hollander have gone to Modeoheim.

Oliver: Tell me one thing. You do plan on coming back to Warrior, right?

Blizzard: Even now my feelings as a warrior haven't changed. I've also told Lazard about the situation. I'm supposed to meet with him now.

Blizzard flies away and leaves them to do their thing. They hurries over to the house to meet up with Ryan. Before they can step into the house they're stopped by Zero.

Zero: Kids, we have work in Modeoheim.

Gabrielle: I know, just wait a bit.

Zero: Ryan isn't here. What's wrong?

Darren: What relationship do you have to Ryan?

Zero: A complicated one.

Darren: Hmm.

Zero: Is he anything to you?

Darren: No-thing at all.

Zero: Then he's not anything to me as well.

Darren: Hmm. Well I guess that's fine-quite fine-

They head off to Modeoheim in a Ship along with two members of the Organization Animals. During flight, their ship gets attacked by a monster and they end up crash landing.

Darren: A monster just had to come out of nowhere. Zero?! Guys!?

They saw them okay

Zero: It looks like we can't get any radio signal.

Felix: Well it looks like we all got out without a scratch, so it'll all work out somehow.

Zero: As expected. We'll be depending on you to get us through these harsh lands.

Oliver: Because we're from another world was it-

Zero: Now if we head to the bottom of this mountain we should reach Modeoheim. In other words, if we continue this way we'll reach the village.

Darren: All right! Everyone follow me!

Darren and the gang make their way towards Modeohiem. After much trekking across the rough snowy trail seems to be a bit tired and even Zero is having a hard time keeping up with Darren. But strangely enough one of the members of the Organization Animals is easily keeping up with Darren and his friends.

Darren: Hey, don't slow down. You're doing a good job.

?: Yes, sir.

Felix: On! You must be the next member of the Organization 18 Animals. What's you're name?

Mona: I am Mona.

Darren: You're true name?

Mona: Morgana.

They laugh at him, because he's name and his voice sounds like a girl

Mona: What?

Gabrielle: You're name. It's sound like a girl's name. Even you voice is.

Mona: (Angry) Hey!

Darren: I'm sorry. But when I see you dress up, I'm totally going to blackmail you for the rest of your life.

Mona: (Angry) No! Don't you dare!

Felix: Sorry. I guess we have introduced ourselves. I'm Felix, this is Darren, Oliver, Alice, Mandy and Gabrielle.

Mona laugh because of those names are like Child's Name

Darren: Why are you laughing for?

Mona: You're names! They're sound like Child's name. (Laugh)

They laugh and they get along very well

Felix: Be rejoiceful, Zero! With me, my friend and Mona the-

He take off his hood and he was a black cat

Mona: The cat.

Felix: With him around there's nothing to be scared of at all!

Zero: Sure, I'll leave it to you two.

They make it to the top of the mountain; they wait a while for Zero and the other organization member to make their way as well.

Gabrielle: Hmm. Let's wait a bit here.

Mona: Guys-

Darren: Hmm?

Mona: What kind of impression do you have of a warrior.

Darren: We really don't know. Well, once you get in you'll understand.

Mona: If that even happens.

Darren: Don't worry. Even I got in pretty easy. Hey, Mona. Over there.

They spots a building that has Maverick Hunter markings on it.

Zero: This facility is used for doing dig tests.

Darren: Me and my friends go check out.

Zero: Our mission is to only investigate the situation here in Modeoheim. From here on in we shouldn't get into too many battles, let alone fighting Jack. In other words-

Darren: In other words, avoid battles if we can, is what you wanted to say right?

Zero: That's correct. Those men over there are the entrance guards. Try and sneak in and see what you can find.

Darren: Leave it to me and my friends! We are no idiots-we'll show you what I'm made of. Mona, don't miss this!

Mona: Umm.

They heads over to the warehouse and sneaks in without anyone noticing them. After finally making it inside, he finds an elevator and uses it to go to the upper floor. What they finds is shocking-Jack holds a sword to Hollander's neck!

Hollander: What are you doing? You need me! Without me who do you think will stop your deterioration?!

Jack: Jenova cells.

They comes in swing and hits Jack's sword away from Hollander's neck. Hollander tries and takes his chance to run away but is suddenly tripped by Mona.

Mona: Stop!

Oliver: Good work, Mona!

Hollander get up and ran.

Hollander: You don't even know where the Jenova cells are stored. Even if you go to Hojo you don't know for certain you'll find them!

Jack: If that's so, if I stay the way I am now I'll just rot away. However, the world has lost it's path!

Mandy: Mona! After him!

Hollander tries to run away and Mona follows him out. After Mona leaves the scene, Darran, his friends and Jack get into a very intense fight. Jack no longer decides to use a summon but his own skills.

Jack: 「My wish for tomorrow shall shatter my soul. For the price of my pride. Flight is no more for my wing has shattered.」 This is how a monster's road ends. Alice: We aren't monsters, we're warrior-Where has your pride gone?

Jack: 「Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises.」 If this world threatens my life-it has lost it's path.

Jacj plunges himself to his death into the pits of the deep holes underneath the warehouse. Darren and the others watches him fall.

Darren: Jack.

They walks out of the warehouse confused about why Jack did that. After they reaches the outside of the warehouse they notices Mona and Zero aren't around. They realizes they must have gone to Modeoheim village. They quickly makes their way to the village. Upon arriving at the village, they notice the town is dead. They makes their way to the Modeo Public Bath house. When they reaches the 2nd floor they encounters a monster; it happens to be a new Jack's clone! They quickly defeats it and quickly makes their way to the third floor. They finds Mona and Zero knocked out. Zero tells then it was Blizzard who did this to them, they rushes over to the next area and finds Blizzard waiting in one of the rooms.

Blizzard: The truth is I should have fought Jack.

Darren: Honestly, who do you think took care of that?

Jack: Although, what's next is a job only for you.

He draw his sword at Darren

Darren: What are you mean?!

He fight him, but Darren dodge it

Mandy: Stop!

Jack: There's someone waiting for you isn't there?

Oliver: Blizzard, you're not serious are you-?

Hollander comes trotting in a very confident fashion.

Hollander: Good, Blizzard! Now is the time for our friend to take his revenge!

Gabrielle: Our friend?

Blizzard: Shut up! My old friend is dead!

Hollander: Then, take your revenge on your master's behalf.

Blizzard: My master was ashamed of her past and ended her own life!

They realise that his Master didn't get killed from his pupil, but kill herself

Hollander: Ashamed? Unfortunately you are mistaken. I would think she was very prideful about it. She even used her own name for the project code name. Project G otherwise known as Project Gillian.

Blizzard: Don't you dare speak my master's name!

Hollander: Jenova cells were injected into that woman Gillian. Her cells were then directly injected into the fetus known as Jack. But Jack was a failure-I would never accept something like that. Although Blizzard-You received her cells directly. You are perfect.

Blizzard: Kids, I'm nothing more than a perfect-monster. It is possible to inject my cells into other people-

Hollander: Bidirectional Clones-It means that you've received Jenova's power.

Blizzard: Kids, do you remember our promise? That we'd fight against anything that torments this world.

Felix: Yeah. But you're wrong.

Blizzard: I'll become the torment. Kids, I'll show you.

Hollander: Stop! If you do that you can't turn back!

Blizzard raises his hand a several different Blizzard clones drop from above. Hollander tries and stops Blizzard. Blizzard forcefully pushes Hollander away.

Hollander: Darn it! They're just cells!

The clones head towards and merge with him.

All: Blizzard!

The clones finish their merging with Blizzard and create a horrible looking monster. Theu stands confused. The monster stretches out his trident and scratches Darren on the face leaving a cut. They realizes they have no choice but to fight.

Oliver: Blizzard, where did your pride go?!

They goes through one of the toughest battles of their life mentally and physically. But somehow they makes it through it and defeats Blizzard. Blizzard lies there and speaks to Darren his last words.

Blizzard: You did well, Kids. I'm counting on you for the rest.

He give Darren the sword

Blizzard: Never forget your pride.

Now Blizzard has fading away. And remember what he said

 _Blizzard: Hold on to your dreams. If you want to be a hero you have to hold on to your dreams and also your pride._

After losing the one person that matter to them, They head to Ryan's House back at the Slums to see Ryan.

Ryan: Hey, Kids. If we're arrived in another world, the sky must be really close right? I'm a bit scared but the flowers would be happy-right?

Their cries their feelings out after Blizzard's Death. Ryan quietly comforts him gently.

One Year Later

Darren and his friends first walks by the Members and gives a pat on the back to one of the Member.

Dareen: So you want to be a Warrior? Good Luck.

Theu moves over to the Organization Members and gives them his speech.

Felix: Are all members present?

All: Yes!

Darren: You're all new recruits, right?

All: Yes! It'll be a pleasure to be working with Enma the Monkey!

Felix: I only have one word of advice-actually this is an order. Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a Warrior. Got it?

All: Yes!

Darren: Make sure you all make it back here. Let's go.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Is Blizzard Really Dead

Darren and his friends with no mission at hand gets a break from their daily life. They gets sent to Hawaii for a nice beach vacation with Axel and Impmon. But Darren being Darren just can't sit still waiting for his next mission. Even on the beach he's training by doing his usual squats.

Axel: Want some oil?

Darren: I don't need that kind of stuff. What the heck is this?! Have I been left out again?!

Impmon: Isn't it fine like this once in a while?

Felix: I've had enough! I think I'll give'em a call.

Axel: The Owl is no longer there. Lazard's location is unknown. It's believed that he's been funding Hollander's research. With the member's money no less.

Oliver: Lazard really did that?

Axel: He did a lot of research on Hollander so he should know quite a bit.

Gabrielle: What is this-

Impmon: Huh?

Gabrielle: I'm just wondering what everyone is thinking-

Axel: Only that person alone would know the truth. But even if he tells us anything we'd be doubtful of what he says is true-

Alice: Axel's mind going over there for a bit?

Impmon: Calling Ryan now?

Mandy: How did you know? Are we being watched or something?

Axel: The one being watched is him. That boy is special in his world, his Brother Cody is taking care of him. You didn't know?

Darren: He-never really said anything about it. The boy who is special, huh? Sure seems that way.

Zero comes rushing onto the beach.

Zero: Watch out! Jack's clones are here!

All: Jack's clones?!

They blasts their way through the Jack's clones on the beach.

Darren: These guys are still around? But Jack is-

Zero: Jack might be still around.

All: What?

Zero: Once the body loses the mind it returns to the Lifestream.

Mandy: What about it?

Zero: It is the spiritual energy that travels other worlds. Jack's mind right now is-

Darren: So do clones also go back to this Lifestream?

Zero: That might be possible, kids, your vacation is over. Someone seems to be attacking at our world. You will be coming as well.

They arrived at the city. They find several other Jack's clones swarming around the area.

Darren: This is horrible! Jack's clones are here as well?! They're always causing trouble as they please.

They beats up the puny Jack's clones and examines them.

Zero: Right now, Hollander is somewhere in the city. It would appear that this raid has something of relevance to him.

Felix: Is it still not over?

Zero: We'll quickly go evacuate all the residents. Kids, you'll be keeping guard on Hollander.

Gabrielle: We're guarding Hollander? Shouldn't we eliminate the enemy first?

Zero: Hollander knows of some very confidential information. The superior wishes for him to be protect no matter what. Lazard the owl is also missing and the company still hasn't selected a new one for the Organization Member. This raid is the perfect chance for him to escape. Kids, we're counting on you to guard Hollander.

Impmon: He's being held inside the isolation facility on the Maverick Hunter HQ. Take the emergency elevator to the upper levels. We'll follow up with you later. We're counting on you, Kids.

Zero: We're still not done with Hollander's interrogation. We can't afford to hand him over to the enemy.

Felix: All right, we understand.

They makes their way to the emergency elevator and heads up to the Maverick Hunter HQ. Once they arrives at the floor they witness the dead bodies of the Maverick Hunter on the floor. The culprit, a Jack clone.

Darren: Jack?! No this is a clone!

They wipes the floor with the clone. Later a member of the Organization approaches Darren and his friends to give them his report.

Member: The isolation facility that Hollander was held at has been deserted!

Darren: What?! Even the facility has been attacked?

Member: No, it appears that while the town was being attacked he took his chance to disappear.

Darren: Than you mean he escaped on his own?!

Member: The timing of the raid was too good, how he pulled it off concerns me. It's also possible that someone helped him escape.

Oliver: Where did Hollander escape too?!

Member: Hollander was last seen by a guard camera at floor right 6. This floor here is floor left 6 so he should be here somewhere. He must be somewhere in between the city. If Hollander is here he'll be using the gate to escape to floor right. Just push the switch to open large gate.

Gabrielle: Thank you. I'm counting on your to take care of the injured.

Member: Sure.

Felix: You can leave Hollander to us.

They moves on towards the floor 6 gate. Two Member engage a Jack's clone but are no match. They didn't make it in time to finish them off but quickly deals with the clone themselves. After defeating the clone they moves onto the gate. Before they makes it to the gate they sees Hollander come out of one of the buildings.

Darren: Hollander! So there are you!

Hollander: Darn it!

Mandy: You won't escape!

They tries to chase after Hollander but is abruptly stopped by Jack clones. One clone fires his giant gun at them. They are quick to defend themselves.

Alice: That was close. We're in a hurry here! Don't get in my our way! You guys are so annoying.

They deals with the extra clones and quickly moves on to the next area behind the gate. They sees Hollander trying to open the next gate.

Oliver: Wait! Hollander!

Hollander: Hmm.

Hollander opens the next gate and Zack tries to chase him again. Although, they are stopped by another one of Hollander's machines.

Felix: Another one of his new weapons?! Darn, that Hollander!

They fights theur way through the giant tank like robot by using their persona and beats it. After the fight Zero comes into the room to secure it.

Zero: We're almost done cleaning up with most of the enemies. From now we'll be locking all the doors so that it's not possible to enter. The evacuees we'll be staying here.

Darren: Everything is going smoothly for you I suppose. I on the other hand let Hollander escape again. Well, I'll be going now.

Zero: All right, we're counting you.

They chases after Hollander again past another gate. They finally makes it to the airstrip. Before they can continue following Hollander, Hollander releases another giant robot on Darren and the others. Darren and his friends use their Persona nto fights the tough fight and later continues his chase after Hollander. It would seem Hollander has nowhere else to run.

Darren: That's as far as you go!

Hollander: So what will you do now?

He jump off

All: Hey!

He falls off the cliff but gets picked up by two jack clones.

Oliver: No way! Darn it, he got away.

Zero, Impmon and Axel finally meet up with Darren and the other, but are too late and watch Hollander fly away. Ryvine also makes his late appearance.

Ryvine: Mission failed. That'll be a big minus in your assessment.

Darren: Ryvine! It's been like what 100 years?

Ryvine: Leave the rest of this to the Maverick Hunter. While doing investigations in Modeoheim I heard that you came here.

Mandy: Oh, I'm so happy.

Ryvine: It seems things are starting to move again. Jack's clones have shown up all over the world.

Darren: How is that possible-? The Jack's clones should have been wiped out.

Ryvine: Is Jack really dead? Even in the city there are clones appearing.

Felix: Is that so-

Ryvine: Slums as well. You can go back, you have my permission.

Gabrielle: O-ooo.

Ryvine: Take care.

Darren: Later. Did something happen at Modeoheim?

Ryvine: The equipment Hollander was using has gone missing.

All: Jack?

Ryvine: Perhaps. We'll see each other soon.

Darren: You better make sure of that!

The truth revealed; Jack lives. Jack stands on the top of the tower and speaks his lines of Loveless.

Jack: 「Your desire, the Goddess's Gift shall foster a life. Your story shall be told, your sacrifice and the world's end. Like the wind that blows over the secret water surface, gently and certainly.」

Jack watches the sunset in the city before making his leave.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. We Might Even Betrayed

They makes their way back to Ryan's House.

Darren: Hmm? I thought I just sensed something behind me-Probably just my imagination.

They runs into the chouse and without noticing a new model robot is heading his way. But before they even has time to worry about that they finds a monster inside the house standing beside Ryan!

Ryan: Guys!

Darren: A Blizzard clone?!

The mysterious robot makes its way into the house; it begins aiming for a target. But before it can acquire any target at all it gets destroyed by the Blizzard clone!

Felix: Thanks?

Ryan: Did it just protect us?

Oliver: It seems that way.

The clone falls after its grand attack-

Mandy: Deterioration?

Ryan: Poor thing-

Darren: Is Darren alive somewhere too?

It appears the clone is dead just yet but it has no intention to fight them.

Ryan: That little one somehow seems sad.

Darren: What reason did you come here-?

Ryan: Hey, let's make the flower sale wagon.

Alice: Umm. But-

Darren: It'll be all right.

Darren: You got that right?! Stay put up there! As for the rest, I'll think of something.

Ryan: Hey, let's make the flower sale wagon.

They acts a bit blank; they can't seem to find the reason why a Blizzard clone has appeared. Could Blizzard really still be alive? Ryan calls them over once more to help with the flower sale wagon.

Ryan: Come'on now, Guys! Over here.

Darren: R-rr. Hey-Ryan. Once we're done making the wagon will you sale them in town?

Ryan: Umm. I'm still a little scared too. I think I'll first start selling in the city-

Darren: Honestly, what have I told you? When it comes to when we start selling here, I'll be there with you! Nothing to be worried about!

Ryan: Thanks so much, Darren!

Darren: All right! So it's decided, let's hurry up and make the wagon. I'll go look for some wood! Ryan, wait for us here.

Ryan: Umm.

They heads outside and finds more robots waiting.

Darren: Ah. More of these guys? Well, time to get this over with quickly.

They fights the other 3 robots and finishes them off quickly like they said. Zero appears and talks to them after their fight.

Felix: What are these-?

Darren: These are the new model robot weapons used to detect and defeat the monsters. They have been deployed throughout the city to rid the area of Jack's Copies. Almost all of the copies in town have been dealt wtih.

Oliver: Hmm. That's amazing. But, how come they tried attack me too? Can't these things tell the difference between monsters and warriors?

Zero: -currently no.

Darren: That's not very reassuring-

Zero: We'll improve the robots then.

Alice: Also Tseng-there's something about you that bugs us. You're keeping watch on Ryan, aren't you?

He slowly walks away from them avoiding his question.

Darren: You're not going to say anything again?

Zero: If you want to fool around with Ryan, I won't try and stop you. I'm simply carrying out my duties as a maverick Hunter.

Mandy: We're not fooling around! For Ryan's sake, we're protector him as a friend-

A boy approaches Darren and starts asking him questions about the flower wagon. Zero takes his chance leaves while Darren and his friends are distracted. Darren and his friends finally heads out on their hunt for wood. They finds their first piece on the road just outside the church. They finds the next piece in the market but someone apparently already owns it. Although they're reluctant to give you the wood, he decides that he'll give it to Darren on one condition. That one condition being that Darren names their new store they've opening. After much thought they decides on Seventh Heaven. They store owner loves it and gives them the wood. Next they finds the last piece in the Loveless district. A man who knows Ryan offers it to them. They decides they'll kept Ryan long enough and heads back. They returns to Ryan with the wood and they begin making the Wagon. They finally finish making the wagon but Ryan seems somewhat displeased.

Ryan: Hmm. It doesn't look very beautiful.

Darren: Really? Well, its fine isn't it? Since the main event is the flowers.

Ryan: I just can't agree to that.

Felix: Don't think about such luxurious things!

Ryan: A little luxury is all I ask for.

Oliver: You say it's only a little but really it's a lot right?

Ryan: Yup! Will you hear me out?

Mandy: How many is it-?

Ryan: Umm. 23?

Darren: Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget.

Ryan: Um.

Ryan nods and starts writing down the 23 little luxuries he wants. Darren gets a phone call from Ryvine.

Ryvine: The situation has changed. Return to headquarters immediately.

Darren: Arg.

Ryan: Work?

Alice: Unfortunately.

Ryan: Here.

Ryan hands them the piece of paper. They look each other as great friends, they are. They makes their leave to Organization World.

Ryvine: It appears at one of the reactors monsters have appeared. Also all the employees working there have gone missing. We haven't been able to contact even the Organization Members sent near the location. The Organization has decided to send other members to investigate the situation. You and I will be going.

Darren: Roger-

Ryvine: What's wrong?

Felix: Well, you know-you'd think there'd be more information than that.

Ryvine: The Members that we lost contact with we're the ones chasing after Lazard. Furthermore, earlier they reported they saw some kind of strange pods.

Mandy: Are they Hollander's?

Ryvine: Most likely-It could be equipment taken from Modeoheim.

Gabrielle: Which means-

Ryvine: Lazard, Hollander-

Darren: And Jack?

Ryvine: We have no choice but to go.

Darren: Right. Let's hurry up and get going.

Ryvine: Go to the floor first. You and the other members who are going should prepare before we depart.

Darren: Roger!

Ryvine: Our orders are to investigate the mako reactor. Even old friends didn't even tell me anything. Depending on when, even I might be discarded by Organizations. But until then I'm still an ally to them.

They makes his way to the floor and prepares for their mission. Before leaving for their mission they decides to go visit Ryan, and explain to him the situation.

Ryan: Guys, all done with work?

Darren: Nope-There's seems to be some important mission coming up, I might have to leave this world.

Ryan: When are you coming back?

Darren: Umm. I'm not really sure.

Ryan: Oh-Is it okay if I call you?

Darren: Of course! We'll pick up right away even during my mission.

Ryan: You know what! Let's-

Mandy: Eh? Let's what?

Ryan: Let's go to the city and sell flowers.

They head out to the city park hoping to sell some flowers.

Darren: Um. Looking great.

Ryan: Do you think anyone will even come to buy? -no one seems to be coming.

Alice: No no. For sure they will come. Just wait a little bit and tons of customers will be here.

Ryan: Hm. Like I thought, this wagon just isn't very nice. Oh, a customer.

Darren runs over to the young man and tries to persuade him to buy a flower.

Darren: Hey. Hey. You over there! How about buying a flower? For right now, it'll only be 10 gil! It's been a huge price-slash! It's a must-buy!

They laugh at Darren's antics.

Darren: Guys! He said he'd buy it at 5 gil!

Ryan: Um. Any amount is fine.

Darren: No, that just won't do at all. I'm going to go back and negotiate for 7 gil. I'll be more tough this time.

Ryan: But-did the customer just leave?

He noticed he did

Darren: Ryan-sorry.

Ryan: Why? I'm really happy. Since you're here with me. Oh! Look, guys! Another customer!

While Ryan is distract selling his flowers out of his new wagon. They goes talk to Zero hiding behind the slide.

Zero: Don't worry about him. It's his brother to protect and watch over him in case he gets into any danger. Until he turn 15.

Darren: He's the only person he can depend on.

Zero: He he.

Darren: Heh! Why are you laughing? I'm counting on you!

They makes their way back to the stronghold and set out to meet the other members for the mission.

Darren: What are you doing? Reading a Magazine of-

He grab the magazine and it was Nyan KB

Darren: Nyan KB? Are you a fan of them?

?: Yes. I am. Even though... The assigned members still aren't here-

Felix: We're in a rush, so hurry up!

?: Sure!

And they find out it was Mona

Darren: Mona?! Together again, huh? Pleasure to be working with you.

Mona: You too. Just wait a moment; I'll go call the others.

He runs off to get the other members. The assigned members all meet in the floor lounge.

Oliver: By the way, where are we going?

Ryvine: New New Earth

Mona reacts surprised and speechless.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. We Understand, We'll come see you

Ryvine: It's been a while since you've been back to your hometown right? How does it feel? I don't have a hometown of my own so I wouldn't know-

Darren: Eh. What about your family?

Ryvine: My mother's name is Jenova. She passed away, after I was born and my father-He he ha ha. What am I talking about-? Well let's go.

Alice: Mother name is Jenova? Hmm?

They look around and then six familiar kids approach them and it was Doki's Expedition Team

Doki: Hey. Are you new around here?

Darren: Actually, we came here to visit.

Then they look at each other, because they look alot like them

Doki: Are we relate or something?

Darren: Not really.

Doki: Is it only the 6 of you?

Darren: Yeah. Me, my friends and Ryvine.

Doki: I see. Well, we better go now.

They left, and they noticed Mona covered his face with his hood

Darren: Uh, what's with the hood, Mona? I thought you don't want to put on.

Mona: What? N-no, not at all. Why you say that?

Darren: You said it makes you uncomfortable.

Mona: You're crazy, buddy. That doesn't sound like me at all.

Darren: Whatever you say, dude.

They head off to sees that House, and Mona ran off

Darren: Mona! Where are you going?

Mona: I forgot about Ryvine! You'll go on without me!

Hours Later

Darren: Well, they are nice Family.

Felix: Yeah, those couple are very nice to each other. That Black and White Cat's are nice family. Even though, they have a son. And they were the Fair's Family.

Alice: But I wonder what happened to their son?

Oliver: Don't know. Let's go see Ryvine.

They went to the hotel to see him

Darren: What are you looking at?

Ryvine: -the scenery. I feel as though I know it.

They rest up for the mission they have tomorrow. The next day, they head over to the forest to meet their guide to the reactor.

Darren: Doki! You and your friends are the guide?!

Doki: Actually, I'm an expedition. Me and my friends will guide you here.

Camera Man: Okay everyone say che-ese.

They take a picture

Fico: You know that We're the best guide.

Felix: But, it's going to be dangerous! You shouldn't be involved in something like this!

Ryvine: It will be fine if you protect them.

Gabrielle: Go back. You might end up being eaten. Or at the very least you might faint. But if I use it, it'll get dirty, broken, and worn down. However, hitting the back of blade is effective.

They all make it to the reactor safely.

Gabi: We want to go inside too! We wanna see!

Ryvine: This area is restricted to the general public. The complex is full of industrial secrets.

Otto: But!

Ryvine: Take care of the kids.

Mona, without Doki and the others knowing it's Morgana, stops them from entering. Darren, his friends and the others step into the reactor to start their investigation.

Darren: JENOVA. That's weird. The lock won't open-Jenova?!

Ryvine: So these are the cause of the operation's abnormality. This part seems to be broken. Kids, open the valve please. Why is it broken?

Ryvine: Let's them peek into one of the pods.

They finds a-monster.

Mandy: Th-This is?!

Ryvine: Normal Warriors are people who have been showered in mako. You're different from regular people but even still your a Nobody. Although, what are these? Compared to regular Warrior like you there's a much higher concentration of the hearts in these ones.

Alice: These are-monster.

Ryvine: That's right. Hojo of the city is the one who created these monsters. By using heart's energy he created these unnatural living monsters.

Darren: A normal SOLDIER? Aren't you one?

Then Ryvine has some pain in his head

Felix: He-ey, Ryvine!

Ryvine: It can't be-I'm also-? Was I also created the same way? Are you trying to say I'm the same as a monster-?

Ryvine starts to be confused and questions himself. In frustration he pushes the kids away. They tries and helps Ryvine but not before someone else can bud in-

Ryvine: Ever since my childhood I could feel it. I was different than other people. I always thought I had some kind of special purpose. But, I didn't think it would be something like this. Am I even human?

Jack: Unfortunately-No. You are a monster.

Jack throws seven firas one at Darren and the others and one at Ryvine. Ryvine manages to deflect it easily but Darren gets hit and falls to the floor.

Jack: Ryvine. You were born out of the Jenova Project; the greatest monster of all.

Darren: Jack! So you were alive after all.

Jack: In my current condition can you even say that I am?

Ryvine: What does the Jenova Project have to do with me?

Jack: The Jenova Project the general name for the experiment. The experiment that used Jenova's cells.

Ryvine: Using master's cells-?

Jack: Pitiful Ryvine-You've never meet your Master and the only thing you ever had was your brother, right? I have no idea what your master looks like, but what I do know is-

Gabrielle: Jack, stop it already!

Jack: Jenova is-a stratum discovered over 2000 years ago. A monster. Ryvine, lend me your strength. Otherwise my deterioration won't stop. Warrior, Ryvine! Blizzard's was born out of Jenova Project G. Just like me born a monster. Jenova Project R was-

Felix: S-?

Jack: Was a project created to make the perfect monster to bring all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts.

Ryvine: What is there I can do?

Jack: You have no power to bring all the hearts. Nor does the gene spread. In other words the deterioration won't happen. Lend me your strength for Kingdom Hearts. 「Your desire. The Goddess's Gift shall foster a life」

Ryvine: Are you trying to confuse me with everything you've just said about Kingdom Hearts-? Or is it, what I have been looking for is the "truth"-? Which ever it may be. Go decay.

Jack: I understand. It's to be expected of a perfect monster.

Jack watches Ryvine walk away and walks right after him but speaks his lines of Loveless once more.

Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift.」

All: Wait!

They chases after the two but when they reaches outside they're nowhere to be seen and only monsters are left. The monsters have seriously injured the Organization Member and they has no choice but to fight theie way back to town. They escorts Doki, his friends and Mona back defending them along the way.

Oliver: Where did Ryvine go?

Otto: Did something happen?

Mandy: Sorry. We can't say.

Doki: Right. I'll go ask the other people about Ryvine's whereabouts.

Darren: Thanks, Doki.

They went to the inn to see Mona

Darren: Doki and his friends are okay; so don't worry.

Mona: If only I was a warrior too-Darren?

Darren: Warriors are like monsters. So forget about it.

Mona: What exactly happened?

Darren: No clue. Although I intend to find out. Ah-ah. So anyway is Doki and the others an acquaintance of yours?

Mona: Sort of.

Darren: Did you guys talk?

Mona: No.

Darren: I'm not sure what's going on but are you okay with that? Even I-I'm a Warrior therefore just fighting is fine! I can leave all the troublesome things for someone else to think of-! What is there to be angry about? Who is the enemy?

He grab his sword

Darren: That kind of stuff shouldn't matter at all!

And he cried because he still miss Blizzard

Morgana: Hey, Darren. I've never seen you use that sword before.

After hearing Morgana speak the same words he spoke himself a long time ago Darren remembers the good old days when Blizzard was still around.

Blizzard _: If I use it it'll just get dirty, worn and rusted. That would be even more of a waste. Your life is more important than the sword. Well just a little._

 _Darren: Never lose your dreams. Also, no matter the situation never let go of your pride as a SOLDIER._

Darren: This here is a symbol of dreams, Courage, Bravery, Wisdom and pride. Rather, it is just that. I almost lost sight of that. Thanks, Mona.

Morgana: Eh?

Darren: All right! As for now-sleep!

Theyd sleep away till morning. After they wake up, Darren runs downstairs to the lobby. Doki comes rushing into the inn with some important news to tell Darren.

Doki: It seems Ryvine has gone to the Mansion.

Darren: Are you talking about that big mansion?

Doki: Yeah. It belongs to an unknown person.

As Darren and his friends walks out of the inn, Darren receives a phone call.

Ryan: Hellooo-

All: Ryan?!

Ryan: Finally got through to you!

Felix: Ah. Hey, sorry about this but-we're in the middle of something right now. We'll give you a call a little later.

Ryan: No it's okay you don't have too-

Gabrielle: We understand. We'll come see you.

Ryan: I'll be waiting.

Darren: Mmm. It's a promise.

They hangs up and continues on to follow Morgana to the Mansion.

Darren: Ryan, just wait a little longer for me.

They reaches the Mansion and follows Morgana to basement entrance. Down below they finds the room Ryvine is in. Ryvine devotes himself to reading the research of Kingdom Hearts. He finds ends up questioning himself more and more.

 _Darren: Ryvine didn't come out of the Mansion. He continued to read as if he were possessed by something. Not once, did the light in the basement go out-_

They decides to leave him alone and head back to the town.

7 days later. They stands outside the inn with the whole forest up in flames. They finds Morgana badly beaten on the floor. By the stairs they find Ryvine.

Ryvine: Now is the time for the greeting.

Ryvine walks off towards the reactor.

Mandy: This is cruel. Ryvine-this is just too cruel.

They chases after Ryvine to the reactor. After making they way up to the reactor they enters it and finds Doki on the floor.

Darren: Did Ryvine do this to you?

They walks towards the JENOVA chamber.

Darren: I hope his friends are okay.

They walks towards the JENOVA and smacks the door down with one huge swing of his sword.

Ryvine: Master, let's take all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts. I've thought of a very good plan. Let's go to the Keyblade, Digimon and Warrior Graveyard.

Alice: Ryvine! Why did you burn down the Forest? Why did you hurt Doki? Answer us, Ryvine!

Ryvine: Ha ha ha. Those people have shown up again. With my strength and knowledge I should have take all the Hearts for the Organization. But those people-those people who took everything. The worlds was taken from the Heartless, wasn't it? But, don't be sad anymore, Master. Let's go together-

He destroy the Machine

Ryvine: So we finally meet... JENOVA

Then Darren point his sword in front of him

Mandy: Ryvine! What's gotten into you-?! Ryvine, we trusted you-

They gets put on the defence by Ryvine's blade and gets blasted to the lower floors of the reactor. They continue their fight.

Felix: No. You're no longer the Ryvine we once knew.

Ryvine: Forgive me.

They are fighting him, Then Ryvine kick them out of the room, and they look injured. And then, Morgana is here and he's going to fight Ryvine on his own, and then he hit him and gave him an X scar on his head

Morgana: That hurt! You should stop hurting my friends!

Ryvine: Your friends are gone.

Morgana: (Angry) My friend's, the forest, Doki! Give them back, Ryvine! I can't believe they trusted you, Ryvine! They look up to you!

Ryvine: I see. You got so worried about your friends, Nobodies can't get worries, right?

Morgana: How did you know that I have a heart?

Ryvine: Because I knew you had one, you lied to the Organization, because you wanted to see other worlds. Even though, you broke someone's promise.

Morgana: What? I would never broke someone promise.

Ryvine: You did once. When you were with Doki at your hometown at night.

Morgana: Doki...

Ryvine: You were jealous of Doki and his friends, because they were better then you, and you are weak and useless to them. You're nothing to them, your stubborn, selfish and coward to them.

Then Morgana look down after what he done and now he look sad

Flashback has started

Morgana look so down, because he got himself a Detention for putting a tack on the Teacher Chair

Morgana: Aw man, I can't believe I got myself a Detention for this.

Then two friends of his has arrived

?: Oh, hey Morgana.

It was Blue Cat with Black Stripes named Dexter Sakuraba, and he wears a Blue Jacket, black T-Shirt, White Pants and Red Shoes with an Music Player and Headphone around his neck. And another cat who looks Orange named Streaky Iori, he wears a Yellow Jacket with a Lightning Bolt behind it, a Green Shoes, Black Pants and Red T-Shirt with an Orange Cap with an S on it

Morgana: Hey, you two. Um, weren't you supposed to be back home? You're parents are waiting for you.

Streaky: They coming to pick us up.

Dexter: Anyway, can you help me out here. I'm trying to help Streaky down his sorrow over a girl.

That make him Angry and Embarrassing

Streaky: Dex-Starr! That's not true!

Dexter: Don't call me that. I don't like that Nickname. Can you help us out?

Morgana: No. I got myself a Detention.

Dexter: For what?

Morgana: For putting a tack on the Teacher Chair.

Streaky: Wow, smart move to sneak into the Teacher's Chair by putting a Tack on it. How did they caught you?

Morgana: My teacher has a surveillance camera. And now I'm busted.

Dexter: Oh boy. Looks you're Parents is gonna get angry at you.

Morgana: Dexter: My Parents aren't here. They work overseas.

Dexter: Oh okay... Well, I guess you were taken care by you Aunt and Uncle now.

Morgana: Yeah, I know.

Streaky: Come on, Morgana. Let's go have some fun. Why don't we just go to the park instead?

Morgana: Um... I pass.

Streaky: What? Come on, don't be like that.

Then he Glared at him

Morgana: I said I'm gonna pass. I'm... Not in the mood.

That make Dexter and Streaky shocked

Dexter: Well, okay. If you change your mind. We'll wait for you.

They left

Morgana: (Sigh) They offered me to hang out, but I turn them down. (Sigh)

?: (Sigh)

Then he saw a Dog with Green cap look disappointed

Morgana: Um. Are you okay?

Doki: No, I got myself a detention for cheating on my test at my class.

Morgana: Oh. Looks like you and I have in common, I got myself a detention for putting a tack on a teacher chair

Doki: (Laugh) Smart move.

Morgana: I know, right. What's your name?

Doki: Doki Spot.

Morgana: I'm Morgana Fair.

Doki: It looks like we first meet eachother after getting detention. Wanna come to my place? My parents are gonna watch documentary.

Morgana: No. I have to back home, my Aunt and Uncle are going to pick me up.

Doki: What about your Parents.

Morgana: Work overseas.

Doki: Oh, all right. But hey, let's out hangout together after school alright?

Morgana: Sure.

They began their new friendships with each, they hang out alot, do their homework together and making some pranks to the Other Students.

A Month Later

They are watching the stars on the Rooftop of Doki's House

Morgana: Look at those Stars.

Doki: Yeah, they're so cool.

Morgana: Hey, Doki...

Doki: Hm...

Morgana: Do you think there are other worlds, just like the stars?

Doki: Yeah, why?

Morgana: Because I'm going to leave here in a week.

Doki: What? Morgana, what if you Parents worried about you.

Morgana: Doki. I told you before, My Parents who overseas.

Doki: Oh, my bad. Still can't get over that. Morgana, I'll be sad after you leave.

Morgana: I know, you're the only friend I like to hang out more. That's why I come here to see you secretly.

Doki: You don't think about stealing my Comics are you?

Morgana: Whoa, Whoa! I'm not taking anything from you.

Doki: Well, can you come back after your adventure is over?

Morgana: Um... Yeah, I could.

Doki: Promise?

Morgana: I promise.

Doki: Okay, I better go back to bed now. Night.

Morgana: Night.

Doki left the Rooftop, and Morgana look down

Morgana: (Whisper) Sorry, Doki. But... I can't make a promise for you

Flashback has ended

Morgana look guilty for breaking his promise to Doki

Morgana: Is this what I get... for breaking Doki's Promise?

Ryvine: Yes. And you know, I could make a promise to you, Mona. You must work with me and bring all the hearts to Kingdom Hearts, and you will be me, so we will begin-

Morgana: Shut up! I will regain that Promise I made for Doki. I can be better like Doki and the others. And I had enough to be weak and useless to them, I have to become stronger and useful to Doki and the Others. And I'll be Kind, Loyal and Selfless to mysekf. Ryvine! If you're going to hurt Doki and his friends. I will make it go away!

Ryvine: What you mean? You are crazy. Must you think about those morons. Very well. If that is what you want, Morgana, YOU ARE GOING DOWN ALONE!

And then Morgana heard a voice

?: So. You're going to make it right today, huh?

Then Morgana eye turn yellow and feel the pain in his head

?: How will you gaining that Promise you made to your friends, if you're going to be better like them, you should be stronger and useful to the others. Now let us forge a contract together. I am thou, thou art I... You will show your kindness, your Loyalty and your Support with Style and Grace. You'll never lost your heart... Your heart will be shielded from the darkness!

Then Morgana has a mask

Morgana: You're right. I will make a new Promise to Doki, and I'll come back home for him. And I'll be there for them, and he can fulfill his promise and protect Darren, Doki and their friends.

Then Morgana rip his mask and unleashed a blue flames, then his outfits has change. He wears a Black Jumpsuit with a Blue M on it and has a cat logo on his shoulder, he has a blue glove, a white boots, a yellow neckerchief and a utility belt. And then he summon his own Persona, Zorro the Outlaw

Morgana: See this, Ryvine! This is my new power that I have unlocked, now it's time to fight! Zorro, show your might!

Morgana fight him and he defeated him, he rushed down stairs to check on Doki and then Ryvine has appeared with JENOVA head

Ryvine: By someone like you.

Darren: Mona! Defeat him!

Morgana: Okay! Ryvine!

He's going to attack him, but he block his attack

Ryvine: Don't be overconfidence

He stab his shoulder, and he laugh at Morgana. Then Morgana's Persona is making him grow stronger to overpowered Ryvine, he lift him up by his sword and he's going to toss to the Abyss

Ryvine: Impossible!

He toss Ryvine into Abyss and now Ryvine is falling to his doom, Morgana finally defeated him

Dareen: You did well, Mona-

They pass out after the long fight. Sometime later, half-aweak Darren do finds himself surrounded by other members of the Organizationrs along with Hojo.

Hojo: This cat here huh? How interesting. Truly interesting. We'll use him as my new sample.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. We Are Heroes

They have been captured and used as experiment samples in Hojo's crazed plans. While in his tube Darren has a dream of Blizzard.

Blizzard: How can you even call yourself a Warrior? I don't need such a pathetic Warrior.

Darren: Blizzard! Wait!

Darren finds himself in a much more vivid dream.

Darren: Those wings of yours-lend them to me as well.

Hours Later

Darren and his friends finds the strength and breaks out of their test tube. An assistant of Hojo's finds them on the floor. He goes to inspect it but suddenly Oliver knocks him out unconscience. Darren heads to Morgana's container and frees him from it. Then noticed his outifts are gone, but only his Mask, A Utility Belt and a Yellow Neckerchief

Darren: Morgana-

They takes Morgana outside of the stronghold and tries to escape. And they saw the Organization 18 Animals Names, and noticed that they're names are not here even Morgana's name was

Darren: Looks like they replace us after we got unconscious for so long

And then they saw Member coming

Member: It's the escapees! The doctor's experiment samples!

Felix: There's no way, a member of the Organization could hope to beat me.

They saw the Nobodies taking Morgana away

Darren: Morgana?! This is bad. WE better finish this up quick. Sorry, but you won't be able to capture me.

They manages to get them all but used up a bit too much strength.

Gabrielle: This isn't good. We're in pretty bad shape. Even Nobodies give us such a hard time-I guess for the time being, let's head to Tatsumi Port Island and recover our strength.

They went to Tatsumi Port Island and they stay at the Dorm, and put Morgana to the Couch and talks to him along the way.

Darren: Since it's still daylight, do you think we should rest till the evening?

They stare at Morgana. Wondering why he is still out of it.

Morgana: Uu-

Mandy: Morgana-It can't be the pain after Ryvine stab your shoulder, can it?! Hey, Blizzard-Is there no one we can save?

Felix: All right! First I'll go look around for something to change into. It probably doesn't feel too good to have mako attached to our clothes. Just wait here a bit I'll be right back.

They runs back down to the scientist Oliver knocked out to retrieve the master key to the mansion. He then runs back up to a room with a dresser and takes a look around.

Feliz: Oh! This looks really good. We can definitely wear this.

Felix runs back to where his friends is and tells them the good news.

Felix: Hey I found something really nice. It's high tech outfits. But hey, don't ask for such luxurious things. Looks good on us.

After suiting themselves up, Darren reaches into his pocket and finds a piece of paper. He soon realizes the promise he made to Ryan.

 _Oliver: You say it's only a little but really it's a lot right?_

 _Ryan: Yup! Will you hear me out?_

 _Mandy: How many is it-?_

 _Ryan: Umm. 23?_

 _Darren: Write it down on paper since I'll probably forget._

Darren reads what Ryan wrote on the piece of paper.

Darren: There are 23 little luxuries. But you probably won't remember. There's only one thing I want the most- I want Shibuya to be restored from the, Mental Shutdown, Psychotic Breakdown, Corrupted People and gain everyone's freedom.

Darren realizes he has only one mission left.

Darren: Hey Guys. We have to go to Shibuya. You'll be coming too, Morgana right?

They left Tatsumi Port Island and starts their escape. More Heartless appear and trying to capture Morgana. They easily deals with them and leaves the town. They finds the trail they needs to use to escape is crawling with robots. Before engaging the trail they leaves Morgana somewhere safe and proceeds to secure the path. They finds sniper rifles on the floor and deals with all the pesky robots. They finally makes it to the end of the trail and everything is safe. Darren stands on a beach and looks towards the moon.

Darren: Aaaa-What do we do from now on-? Since Morgana is with us, we can't be too reckless-Blizzard, what should I do?

Gazing into the moon lit ocean Darren readies himself to greet a person who's been following him

Darren: Yo Ken, it's been a while, huh?

Ken: Darren-Are you the sample trying to escape?

Darren: That's correct, even my friends are.

Ken: What did they do to you in that lab?

Darren: Well, a lot of things. Hey Ken, did you come here to take us back? I beg you! Let us escape! I thought Me and my friends could outrun the Heartless but with you on us it'll be too much.

Ken: Darren-I'm sorry. It's my duty. If you plan on trying to escape, I'll-

With much confusion on his mind; Ken still throws his weapon at Darren. Darren quickly defends and draws his sword. Ken tries to approach him but-

Darren: Don't come any closer. If you plan on following us, then the next time, I'll really-

He runs off to check on his friends and Morgan to assure they're safe. Ken stands on the beach shore feeling distraught by what's he's done. They stands by Morgana's side and explains the situation.

Mamsy: The Heartless and Nobodies are around, so moving right now would be too dangerous. For today, we'll sleep here and head out in the morning when there's light. We'll take it slow, okay?

Ken finds them with Morgana. They turns around and points their weapons at them.

All: Ken-

Ken: He has a-If not mistaken he's the other one who also escaped with you.

Felix: Why did you have to come here?! Didn't I tell you to not follow us?!

Ken: He doesn't look very good. What happened?

Oliver: Stab in the shoulder by Ryvine and it's quite serious.

Ken: It's because of him, isn't it?

Gabrielle: Yeah.

Ken picks up his phone and makes a call. They freaks out but he puts his hand out to let them know not to worry.

All: Hey!

Ken: Enma, the targets have escaped.

He hangs up and reassures them.

Ken: That's how it is. So get it together and escape.

Mandy: Ken, thank you.

Ken: I have a present for you. I believe in you so please accept this.

He walks away after giving Darren the keys to a brand new Van. They hops on and makes their way towards Shibuya with Morgana in the passenger seat.

Dareen: New models are the best! Those things are still around?

They while still on the road encounters Jack's clones. They attempts to engage them but their smacked from the back by the real Jack and is captures by the clones.

Darren: What the heck?! That hurts! Stop pulling on my fur!

Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift.」

And then Darren saw a white fur, meaning his clone rip his fur off

Darren: My fur?!

Jack: I heard you were being used for one of Hojo's experiments. He used you for Project S and therefore you inherited Jenova's power.

Oliver: Is that what it was?!

Then he order his clone to eat his fur, and it did

Darren: You can't be serious. It ate my fur!

Jack: To me these cells are the 「Gift of the Goddess」. With this my deterioration will stop.

They managed to free themselves from their grip

Darren: There's something wrong with you.

Jack: After receiving a monster's cells the rest is meaningless.

Oliver: The monster is you!

Jack: 「It is handed down. Your sacrifice and the world's end. Like the blowing winds over an unknown water surface-softly and certainly.」

Jack flies away along with one of the clones. The clone left behind acts as if it were in pain after eating Darren's fur. The clone transforms into something horrible. They readies themselves for battle. They easily wipes the floor with the clone and walks back to their Van.

Felix: So I see, the more of this story's end. Never eat someone else's fur.

They turns to Morgana.

Darren: Right?

They continues their journey to Shibuya. Half way through their Journey, they travels through the forest. To their utmost surprise they find themselves in a very familiar place.

Darren: What the-?! This is! Morgana, we made it here! This is Inaba!

They enters the town and parks the bike near a broken reactor.

Felix: I guess it wouldn't be a good idea to visit everybody. They're probably waiting to ambush me. Just wait for us here for a bit. We have to check Everyone. I wonder how they're doing-It'll be dangerous but the people are waiting fornus

Darren heads into Junes. Darren walks towards Junes but is still undecided if he should visit his old friends or not. Someone comes along to help him make that decision.

Ken: Honestly. You sure are carefree with your actions. I'm sure even you realized that they would be waiting for you?

Darren: Hm.

Ken: Were you planning to see everyone?

Mandy: Is that so wrong? It's normal, isn't it?

Ken: Oh.

Alice: Although-I wasn't really thinking. It's just as you say. We'll leave.

Ken: Be careful okay? You'll have to be more cautious than usual. Other than you, there seems to be someone else who has come to this town as well.

Darren: Who?

Ken: Blizzard.

Darren: I see.

Ken: I see? Aren't you the one who defeated him? You're not surprised?

Darren: It was probably thanks to him we were able to escape the Organization Animals.

Ken: Is that so. So the witness information was true then.

Darren: But what reason would he have come to Inaba?

Ken: Probably he wanted to see you all. Other than that, could there be any other reason?

They turns and spins frantically screaming to Blizzard not knowing if he's really there or not.

Darren: If you're around Blizzard, get out of here! The Heartless are on the look out!

Ken: I'll give you 10 minutes. Once time is up I'll be returning to the Castle.

Darren: Returning?

Ken: Right now-I just can't do it. I just can't bring myself to tell everyone the sad news.

Felix: How are they doing?

Ken: They're worried about you. Now that you've gotten yourself in such a mess they're worried you won't find a new group.

Oliver: That's so ridiculous.

Ken: Nice people, huh? They're doing quite well.

Mandy: I see. If they're well that's good.

Ken: Honestly.

Darren: What about yours?

Ken: I was raised by Enma.

Theu realizes they made some awkward silence and tries to clean up the air.

Darren: Anyway, Ken-Do you think you could talk to everyone for us?

Ken: That's true. It'd be my pleasure.

Felix: Just don't say anything that would make them think you're our teammate to be.

Ken: I've already told them.

Darren: How could you tell them something like that! Ken!

Ken: You don't have to call me that.

All: Eh?!

Ken: Come'on now! Only 5 minutes left!

Hs walks away and makes his return back to the Castle. They sees something shiny and white off in the distance.

Darren: Blizzard?! It's Blizzard, isn't it?!

The Blizzars they sees in the distances flies off to the mountain top.

All: Wait!

They chases after Blizzard to the mountain top. They reaches the top and shouts to Blizzard, but all they finds is Jack's clones! They have no choice but to fight.

Darren: Wait! How the-?!

Jack Clones: S-Cells.

After defeating the two clones even more appear. But before the new pair of clones can attack them they're stopped by a familiar voice.

Hollander: That person's cells will be most helpful to us! You used to be a member of the Organization. The cell structures have already started to deteriorate.

Oliver: Hollander?! You used it, didn't you?

Hollander: Yes. Because Jack was trying to kill me, to continue living I had no other choice. Just a little of Genesis's cells-

Felix: You're deteriorating.

Hollander: That is correct. Although, I'm not regretting it one bit.

Jack walks up to Hollander with a White Banora apple in hand.

Jack: The Gift of the Goddess-once we obtain the genuine S cells this deterioration will be of no concern.

Gabrielle: Genuine?

Jack: You escaped with another correct?

They know what he means

Felix: We didn't.

Jack: There are secen escapees; one ex-member of the Organization Animals and a person who has a heart.

Hollander: And that person who has a heart contains the last of the genuine S cells!

All: Hey!

Hollander flies off with the other clones. Darren and the others realizes they're after Morgana.

Jack puts his hand out to stop them from attacking them as they take flight.

Jack: Do you know the last 4 phrases of the story?

Oliver: As if we would care!

Jack: 「Your story shall be told. Your sacrifice and the world's end. Like wind that blows over the secret water surface. Gently and certainly.」

Darren: Sacrifice? End? Do you have to be so depressing!

Jack: It's unfortunate that you cannot understand the beauty of these lines. Well I won't force upon you to understand. Even I have difficulty understanding it sometimes. The greatest mystery of obtaining the 「Gift of the Goddess」 is 「Water Surface」 and finally returning to the 「Lifestream」.

Felix: What?

Jack: The final chapter is lost and with it exists dismissals of its existence. However the correct version is my very own interpretation. I will show you proof of that.

Alice: It's pointless to think about such nonsense!

Theu dives at Jack but Jack manages to fly away leaving them with nothing but an apple.

Jack: Soon you'll understand.

Darren: Morgana's in trouble! Need to return to the reactor. Got to hurry!

They rushes back to Morgana. Once they reaches the reactor they finds Morgana in a big pinch.

Dareen: Morgana, run away!

To their surprise, Blizzard comes swooping in to try and save Morgana but is easily knocked down by Hollander. Hollander tries to run away but is chased by Darren and his friends. They quickly slices up Hollander. After defeating Hollander they watches Hollander's life force disappear from his body. They quickly returns to Morgana and Blizzard.

Blizzard: It's been a while-

Darren: Ha ha. How could you get beaten like that?

Blizzard: I can't fight like a Master. I am Blizzard's clone.

All: Clone?

Lazard: Lazard the Owl.

Lazard explains the whole situation to them and after a while they finally starts to understand.

Dareen: So you're the one who helped Hollander escape from Maverick Hunter HQ? Why would you do such a thing?

Lazard: I thought I would need Hollander's help for my revenge.

Felix: You sure know how to pick your allies.

Lazard: Seriously. I never thought I would have Blizzard's cell turn me into a clone.

Mandy: Be rejoiceful. You're a descent of Project G.

Lazard: It's quite the mysterious feeling.

Darren: Hm?

Lazard: After having my life taken controlled of, I completely forgot about my revenge. But in exchange-I want to help you-I want to save Jack-Actually it's a much stronger feeling than that. That's right; I want to save the world.

Mandy: It's not mysterious at all. He he. Because this here is Blizzard.

Lazard: Ha ha. Jack seems to be after something called the 「Gift of the Goddess」-Although what is it? No. Whatever it is doesn't matter.

Felix: I really don't get anything he ever says. What should we do?

Lazard: Blizzard will guide us-perhaps?

Gabrielle: I see. That's right. Wise Owl.

Lazard: Wise Owl, huh? Hey Kids, what's your dream?

Darren: Huh? That's right-To become a hero.

Lazard: Quite sad but a good dream nonetheless.

Darren: What are you saying? Lend us your strength along with Blizzard of course. If we all stick together we can all become heroes! At the very least I'll recognize that we are.

Lazard: Well now, Kids. Do you know Jack's location?

They looks at the White Banora apples and realizes the truth to Jack's location.

Lazard: I see.

The feathers fall from Lazard's wing and the eight make their way to Jack's hometown.

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. Epilogue (CC: Persona 5)

They arrives at Banora Village once more. Lazard comes swooping but holds his side. He's still hurt from his previous battle with the Jack's clones.

Lazard: Dumb Apples only grow in Banora.

Darren: Why is that again?

Lazard: It seems to be caused by something in the soil.

Mandy: Jack was always carrying a Dumb Apple around. I should have noticed sooner. This place sure has changed a lot. Can you look after Morgana for me?

Lazard: Yeah.

Oliver: Hmm? What's that?

They sees a long beam of lifestream shooting to the sky. They decides to head over and check it out.

Darren: I guess we jump here. There isn't any turning back.

They jumps down and inspects their surroundings. They notices a big hole in the wall.

Alice: Was this even here before? Where does it lead too?

They heads into the hole in the wall and it leads into a cave. They looks around upon entering and notices a desk. They walks over and sees a book. They picks it up and takes a read.

Darren: White Banora Juice. National Agricultural Contest - Manufacturing Department - Most Valuable Player. Amazing. The one who invented this juice was a young man of the Banora village named Jack. Amazing amazing! The young man commented this, "I'm really happy. Although it's not only good to drink as juice, it's also very delicious to eat. It's my dream to eat this apple one day with my parents and my hero, Ryvine. I would like to show the fruits of my success to Ryvine who is also the same age as me." Jack-

They hears a large roar down the tunnel.

Oliver: Is there something we can do?

They heads down the tunnel and finds themselves in a cave. They makes it too a room but they requires the 7 Gifts of the Goddess. They runs back to the cave and finds them in treasure chests. They goes back to the alter and places the 7 Gifts in their respective slots. A large door way opens and they walks through it. They finds Jack in their deteriorating state; feather all-gray and face all pale.

Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief.」 You're late.

Felix: 「Loveless」 again?

Jack: You inherited Blizzard's will and received a part of Ryvine. The greatest reunion of friends has been made. With this 「Loveless」 has been reproduced.

Oliver: You're wrong! Open up your eyes, Jack!

Jack: 「The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts.」

Darren: We came here to save you!

Jack: 「The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, She shall lead us to our paradise, Along with her gift.」

Mandy: What is that?

Jack: The 「Gift of the Goddess」. A gift born from the nature that surrounds Banora.

Darren: Wasn't the gift supposed to be the cells?!

Jack: There are several interpretations.

Felix: We don't understand at all-

Jack: Those feelings that surround you are also the gift. Everyone, let's all return to the planet. And of course, you as well-Now I will receive the providence of the planet.

Jack starts gather the energy of the lifestream that surrounds him and beings his transformation.

Darren: Listen to us! Don't ignore what we say! Don't turn yourself into a monster! You-!

They stands in front of a new Jack; a monster. They readies themselves for a tough battle. They throws clones and spells at them and they skilfully dodges and slashes away like a warrior is. After a long fight Jack's monster form is defeated and a reborn Jack stands before Them.

Jack: 「Thy revenge has scarred my soul. Agonizing for its end my wish becomes my relief and your peaceful slumber.」

Darren: Don't tell me that-from the very beginning you were-?

Jack charges at them with what little strength he has left.

Jack: Fight! Warrior, Darren, Felix, Oliver, Alice, Mandy and Gabrielle!

Darren: Everyone's always using us as they please.

Rhey furious with Jack actions, accepts his challenge and deals with him quickly. Jack goes flying along with his sword out of his hand. Jack in his near death situation has a moment in a dream. He stands in the misty lifestream and sees the Goddess of the planet. He puts out his hand as if waiting to be accepted into her arms. But she draws her eyes away from him and refuses his request. Genesis falls to the ground and lies there defeated. Oliver carries him on his back and heads out of the cave to meet back with Lazard. He finds Lazard sitting by a White Banora tree with Morgana.

Lazard: Nobodies came.

Darren: You don't have to talk-

Lazard: I fought alongside with that fellow there.

Darren: You're-

They realizes the one who fought alongside Lazard was the Blizzard's clone who protected them and Ryan from the robot so long ago. They breaks out in tears over the loss. Although they turns around and finds that the Lazard is also about to breathe his last breath.

Darren: Wise Owl!

Realizing he's already gone, Darren punches the ground.

Darren: Thank you.

The next day They decides to do something memorable for Jack. They passes around Dumb Apples for each one; Lazard, Morgana and Jack.

Felix: All right! Let's eat together! I'm sorry it isn't the real thing.

They take a bite

Jack: Does it taste good?

Felix: Yeah.

Jack: The 「Gift of the Goddess」?

Alice: This apple is?

Jack shakes his head.

Darren: Huh?

Jack: Blizzard-The dream has been fulfilled.

Jack passes away into a deep slumber. Lazard's body and the Blizzard's clone's body return to the lifestream. Left behind by the Blizzard clone is a letter addressed to Darren and his friends.

 _Ryan: Are you doing well? Where are you? It's been 4 years. This will be the 89th letter I've written but I will not send out any more. I hope that you receive this last letter. Kids! The flowers are selling very well. It makes everyone smile. It's all thanks to you. Ryan._

They know it's been Four Years after they pass out

Darren: 4 years? What do you mean by last?!

Dareen screams his lungs out hoping Ryan would hear him.

Darren: Ryan, wait for us.

They grabs Morgana and continues their journey once more, to Shibuya. Just before leaving they turns to Jack.

Oliver: You better make sure you stay alive too.

Soon after they leaves Banora village a helicopter lands in Banora.

?: Having us sent out here must mean this mission is pretty important huh?

? 2: It seems it has something to do with our older brother.

?: Is that so? However will he-

? 2: -agree to join us?

One of the unknown people takes Jack's into the helicopter and the two fly off.

 _Jack: 「_ _Nothing shall fortell my return. Even if the morrow is barren of promises. To become the dew that quenches the land. To spare the skies, the seas to sands. 」_

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ X prepares himself a helicopter to assist the other Maverick Hunter in the search of Darren and his friends.

Zero: X! The army is on the move as well. Secure them before they do.

X: I know. The army is clueless about the conditions of their situation.

Zero: He'll be alive, I'm sure of it. You will be the one to save Darren and his friend's life.

X: Of course. I still haven't told you my creator name.

Zero: I'm counting on you for their sake. There are letters I wish to give him; 88 of them.

They managed to fix the Van to reach Shibuya. Darren looks at the big blue sky and joshes around with him.

Darren: I'm just joking. I'd never abandon you. We're friends right?

Somewhere above in Japan, two Maverick Hunter, X and Axl, fly around trying to find Darren and the others.

Axl: In this kind of country it will be impossible to find those kids.

X: No matter the mission we always finish our jobs because-

Axl: We're Maverick Hunter.

X: Mm. And also-it seems like Zero has something he'd like to give him

Axl: To the target?

X: Mm.

Axl: A failed postman's job that has taken over a year.

Zero: (on radio) Axl, X how's the situation?

Axl: Nothing at all.

X: What about you?

Zero: (on radio) The same. From here I'll be going to point 235. X, Axl go to point 120.

X: Roger.

Axl: We better hurry.

Darren and his friends park the Van in the Cave and get off after finding out they're being chased by the army. They hides Morgana underneath the Sear so that he doesn't get hurt during the battle. They walks off and Mogana tries and reaches them to stop them but he still can't speak. They marches in front of the Heartless army with a smile on their face.

Darren: Boy oh boy... The Price of Freedom is steep.

Felix: Last battle for us?

Oliver: We are ready.

They are ready to fight

Darren: Embrace your dreams. And, whatever happens, Protect your Honor... As a Warrior!

All: Charge!

They are gonna fight them all

Darren: Come on and get it!

They come a bitter end. But even with their last amounts of strength they continues their fight clinging on to the memories of their friends. They are shot at point blank and left for dead by the Heartless. It begins to rain. In Darren and his friend's wounded state Morgana crawls to Darren's side with what little strength he has.

Morgana: Guys?

Darren: Morgana, I think we are fading away now.

They are fading away, much to Morgana horrified

Morgana: You're fading?

Darren: Well, that's what happen to the Organization Animals except for you. You have a heart all the time. Listen Morgana, I want you to promise me. People from Shibuya is in trouble by the Corrupted People, many accident has happen here, Mental Shutdown and Psychotic Breakdowns. You have to go to the Depths of Mementos, their Palace by entering the Metaverse, and steal the Treasure from the People Desire. Then they can have a change of hearts, you have to save all the people from Slavery and get their Freedom. There is a God who's going to take over the World by the General Public, you have to stop them and put an end to this. After you finish this world, you going back to your own World again, Doki and the others are waiting for you. You cannot do this on your own, you have to form a Group called... The Phantom Thieves of Hearts. You have to find the Trickster and name the codename as... Joker. Promise us, Morgana. Promise that you save this world and form a Group, Okay?

Morgana: (Sad) Yes.

Darren know what he must do for Morgana

Darren: For the... Both of us.

Morgana: Both of us...

Darren: That's right... You're gonna..

Morgana: You're gonna...

Darren: Live. You'll be... Our living legacy...

He give him his Sword to Morgana

Darren: My Honor, my dreams, my pride, my wisdom, my courage and Bravery, they're yours now.

Morgana: I am... you're living legacy.

Now Darren faded away now, and Morgana cry after Darren and his friends are gone now. Then Morgana collapse in Traumatized after Darren and his friend's death and then he faded away to somewhere

Somewhere

 **Cue: Why**

Morgana is falling in a Blue Void with Chains, then blue lights is coming out of Morgana's Mind meaning that his memories are disappearing, and a green light is on Morgana's Shoulder meaning that someone is healing him. Morgana is recalling the Memories of Darren and his friends one last time.

 _Darren: Embrace your dreams. If you want to be a warrior. You need to have dreams._

Morgana: Thank you. I won't forget. Good night, you guys.

He close his eye and drifted away

Meanwhile

Darren and his Friends are looking the sky after they died, and they saw an Angel coming towards them

Darren: That boy said that the sky frightened him. That's looks so.. liberating. Those wings... we want them too.

They touch their hands and they are heading back to their True Self

Darren: If feels... good. If you see Ryan from another world, say hi for us. Hey, would you say I became a warrior?

 **The End**

Four Months and 19 Days Later

A Boy with a Fussy hair arrived in Shibuya to find a place to stay after he got a Criminal Record

Meanwhile

In the Metaverse, Morgana is running to find a Palace to Infiltrate and steal the Treasure from the People Desire

Morgana: I am Morgana. I'm a Phantom Thief.

 **To Be Continued in Persona 5**

 **Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts (Three Stories)**


End file.
